The Paladin, The Rogue, and The Harmonious Singer
by Celestial Reyvateil
Summary: It all started with a promise when they were young. Now that promise has turned into a vow, when fate decides to make their precious person suffer. Can they, a paladin and a rogue, work together to save their precious person? Shizuo/Mikado/Izaya
1. Prologue

Celestial Reyvateil: Hello and welcome to "The Paladin, The Rouge, and Their Harmonious Singer". This fanfic was inspired by the song "Utau Oka ~ Salavec rhaplanca ~ (Singing Hill ~ Salavec rhaplanca~)", sung by Akiko Shikata. I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic! ^_^

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvatiel doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translations.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Once upon a time, there was a kingdom that was on the brink of destruction. It was because a malicious demon, was destroying the kingdom. The inhabitants of the kingdom were beginning to lose hope, when a lone maiden appeared. The maiden had long silver hair and azure eyes. She also had a voice that could rival the very deities of music._

_The silver haired maiden used her own voice to imprison the demon. However, before she could finish the song she was singing to imprison the demon. The demon, at the very last moment, killed the maiden._

_In her last moments, before death could take her away. The maiden tells the witnesses that watched her almost succeed in imprisoning the demon. Tells them that since the song she was singing to imprison the demon was incomplete, it only succeeded in sealing the demon away. The only to make sure that the demon stay sealed, was to sacrifice someone with a pure heart every 100 years. Then before she closed her eyes, she muttered her name. "Candra…" She softly muttered with her dying breath and closed her eyes._

_The witnesses swore to themselves that they would find a way to either kill the demon or imprison the demon forever. They then told the people of the kingdom that the maiden sacrificed herself to imprison the demon. The people silently mourned for the maiden who saved them. In memory of the maiden, the people built a statue in her name._

_The witnesses tried to find the song that Candra sang to imprison the demon, but their time was running short. So they passed on the torch to keep the secret of the demon's imprisonment, onto their children. Who also did the same thing when their life flames were about to go about._

_When 100 years passed, the witnesses descendants had to find someone with a pure heart to sacrifice, to keep the demon from coming back. The descendants and their children shouldered this burden until the day they died. Just to keep a malicious demon from coming back and annihilating the kingdom. It wasn't until many tedious years of searching, that they finally found the song. However there was a catch. There was a reason why the song was incomplete; it wasn't because the demon killed Candra when the song was almost completed, there was also something else involve that would complete the imprisonment. Not only was the song a song of imprisonment…it was also a song of slaying._

_It turns out that the song drains the singer's energy, which explains why Candra was killed so easily by the demon. If the song is only sung, it can imprison any being that shows ill intentions. However the slaying effect of the song was different. To make sure that the slaying is a success, it also required two people wielding two special weapons. One needed to wield Ouranos, a sword that is said to be blessed by the gods; while the other person needed to wield Abaddon, a dagger that used to be from an archangel before he had fallen from grace._

_At first the descendants just wanted to imprison the demon, so they had the person who they were going to sacrifice to sing the song. However just like Candra's fate, the demon also killed the one singing the song. The cycle of singing the song and killing the singer continued, until the descendants finally decided that they were going to find the two weapons and slay the demon. Their search so far, has not been a success._

_However, the endless cycle of sacrificing is about to end when three individuals met. And this is the start of their tale, of how two unlikely individuals work together, to protect their precious person from harm and danger._

**Prologue end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: Yay the prologue is finished! Sorry if it was short, but I want everyone's opinion on something. Does everyone want an all-out fantasy setting, or does everyone want a fantasy mixed with modernism setting? Just curious.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translations

* * *

><p><em>Adults will never understand how such small bodies can hold such big fantasies…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Now Shizuo I want you to be nice to Hiromi and her son when they get here, alright?" A woman with long golden brown hair and mocha eyes said to her son. The brunette's son had really dark brown hair and he too also had mocha color eyes.

Shizuo gave a humph and averted his eyes away from his mother. The brunette just shook her head at her son, but with a smile on her lips. "Don't worry Shizuo, I think you'll like her son very much." The brunette said.

Before the brunette could say anything else to Shizuo, she noticed two figures walking toward them. As the two were approaching them, the brunette could see that it was a woman and a boy around Shizuo's age that were walking toward her and Shizuo. They both had raven black hair except the woman had dark brown eyes and the boy had auburn red eyes. When the black haired woman and black haired boy came to a halt in front of them, Shizuo promptly growled at the black haired boy. "Flea…" Shizuo hissed.

"I see that your body parts are still intact with you Shizu-chan~." The black haired boy said. Shizuo growls at what the so-called 'Flea' said. He was about to grab the black haired boy, when his mother stops him. "Shizuo if you start a fight with Izaya, there will be no pudding for you for a month." His mother stated and Shizuo froze with a horrific expression on his face.

The boy, Izaya, laughed at Shizuo's expression and promptly received a smack on the back of his head from his mother. "Izaya don't antagonize him." His mother said and Izaya groans as he rubs his head.

The black haired woman turns to the brunette, "Sorry about that Namiko, but you how Izaya is with Shizuo." The woman said to the brunette.

"It's okay Kyouko." Namiko assured her friend.

Kyouko looks down at her wrist watch to check the time. It was 10:30 AM. "Do you know when Hiromi-chan will come?" Kyouko asked and looks at Namiko.

"Hmm…she said that she will be here soon." Namiko said and looks at the two boys who were just glaring at each other.

The four of them waited for a minute, and both women notice someone walking out of one of the train station exits. It was a woman with long black hair that had a dark midnight blue hue to it that was almost visible and sapphire eyes. The woman was dressed in an indigo kimono that had white irises on the hem of the kimono, and a pale blue obi wrapped around the woman's waist. Kyouko and Namiko smiled when they recognize who the woman was. "Hiromi!" the two women said in unison and Hiromi smiles at them.

"Kyouko, Namiko, it has been a long time since we last met." Hiromi said as she came to a halt in front of Namiko and Kyouko.

"Oh? Who is that hiding behind you?" Kyouko notices a small child hiding behind Hiromi and squats down to get a better look at the child.

"My son," Hiromi looks down at the child. "Mikado say hello to Kyouko and Namiko." She said and Mikado timidly yet shyly emerges from behind his mother. When Shizuo and Izaya temporary stopped their glaring contest to see what was going on, their breaths hitched at the sight of the small child. The child, Mikado, had shoulder length black hair that had a barely visible dark midnight blue hue to it almost similar to Hiromi's hair and sapphire eyes. The two could also see that Mikado wore a white kimono with a blue obi around his waist. Shizuo and Izaya just stared at Mikado with bewilderment.

Namiko looks at them, "Shizuo come say hello to Mikado." Namiko said and Shizuo nervously walks toward Mikado. Mikado looks up at Shizuo with a confused expression, but that expression quickly melted away when the small child smiles at Shizuo. Shizuo couldn't help but shuffle a bit; nobody has ever smiled at him like that before. Heck, even the flea (who was just a few feet behind him) gives him one of those creepy-ass smiles, instead of a joyful smile.

He liked this kind of smile and…was it just Shizuo, or were his cheeks were suddenly getting hot all of a sudden?

Kyouko looks at Shizuo and chuckles, "Is that a blush I see?" she inquires and Shizuo quickly averted his eyes away from Mikado.

Hiromi gently pushes Mikado toward Shizuo and she gestures him to give the older boy a hug. At first Mikado was unsure, but nevertheless he hugs Shizuo. The blush on Shizuo's cheeks turned even redder and the women could see that he was trembling a bit too. "Kawaii~." The women cooed at the scene before them.

Izaya walks toward Shizuo and snatched Mikado away from Shizuo. Izaya then looks down at a confused Mikado, before he nuzzles his face against Mikado's hair. Again, the women cooed.

Shizuo growls at Izaya and tries to take back Mikado from Izaya. Izaya glares at Shizuo and tightens his hold on Mikado. Namiko pulls out a camera from her purse and takes a picture of the boys.

And that was how Mikado met Shizuo and Izaya for the first time.

* * *

><p>Two years have passed since the three met for the first time, and both Izaya and Shizuo stick to Mikado like glue ever since. The two older boys made sure that the sapphire eyed-boy didn't leave their sights. They were also very protective, clingy, and possessive towards Mikado; which in their mother's opinion was very cute.<p>

The three boys were currently sitting under a cherry blossom tree, relaxing. Shizuo was sitting to Mikado's left while Izaya was sitting to his right, and Mikado himself was sitting right in the middle of them. Shizuo and Izaya were amazingly calm, and the two were also not trying to kill the other. Mikado's black hair was gently flowing with the breeze, while Izaya's and Shizuo's hairs gently swayed with the breeze.

Mikado was now 3 years-old and both Shizuo and Izaya were now 11 years-old. Mikado's hair was slightly longer, and he was a tiny bit taller but not that much. Shizuo was also a bit taller than before and Izaya's was also a bit taller, but not as much as Shizuo.

However that peace was soon broken when Izaya opens his mouth, "I think that Mikado should be my bride." was what he said and Mikado looks at him confused, while Shizuo glared at him.

"Your bride?" Shizuo inquired with a glare and Izaya casually nodded.

Izaya opens one of his eyes to glance at Shizuo. "You heard me right, Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he wraps his arms around Mikado, and then proceed to cuddle with Mikado.

"Why should Mikado be your bride, flea?" Shizuo scowls at Izaya.

"Because not only am I handsome, but I'm smart. Unlike a certain brute." Izaya sneered. A vein popped on Shizuo's head at hearing the remark from Izaya. However instead of grabbing Izaya in rage, Shizuo merely grins. "Oh yeah? You may be smart flea, but you don't have an ounce of muscle on ya. Heck, you can't even pick up Mikado!" Shizuo sneers back at Izaya.

"Besides Mikado needs someone who is strong and can protect him. So Mikado should be my bride instead of yours!" Shizuo said and Izaya glared daggers at him.

Before Shizuo and Izaya could bicker anymore, Mikado stopped them by saying something they didn't expect. "…I want to be both Shizuo's and Izaya's bride." Mikado said shyly and the two older boys stared at Mikado with wide eyes.

"I like both Shizuo and Izaya…" Mikado confessed and blushed. Both older boys stared at Mikado in shock, before they look up at each other. An idea struck Izaya.

"How about this Shizu-chan." Izaya begins and Shizuo raised an eyebrow at him.

"When we grow up, we'll make both make Mikado our bride. So that nobody else can have him, don't you agree Shizu-chan?" Izaya stated and Mikado's blush turned even redder.

Shizuo blinked for a moment, before a grin appears on his lips. "Hmph, I have to say that for once, I agree with you flea." Shizuo watches as Izaya lets go of Mikado. Mikado looks at Izaya and Shizuo.

"So what do you think Mikado? Do you promise the two of us, to be our bride?" Izaya asked.

At first Mikado stayed quiet, not knowing how to response to Izaya's question. Both Izaya and Shizuo patiently waited for Mikado's answer. It wasn't a full minute later that Mikado finally spoke, "Yes…I promise." he said and both older boys felt something warm in their chests.

Before Izaya or Shizuo could hug him, Mikado stands up and gives them a kiss on their cheeks. Both older boys lightly blush at the feeling of Mikado's lips on their cheeks. Mikado fidgets and was about to pull away from Shizuo and Izaya, when they also give him a kiss on both of his cheeks.

That was how the promise was made.

* * *

><p>Another year passed, and Mikado and his mother were currently waiting for a train to arrive. "Don't worry Mikado they'll be here before the train arrives." Hiromi ensures her son. Even with his mother's words, Mikado couldn't help but glance around the train station.<p>

It wasn't until two minutes later that Mikado's eyes spotted four figures approaching them that he perked up. Immediately he sprints toward the figures and comes to a halt when he was right in front of Shizuo and Izaya. "What took you guys so long to get here?" Mikado asked with a pout. He then notices that Shizuo and Izaya had their hands behind their backs. Mikado tilts his head to the left side of his head with a confused expression on his face.

"Aren't you two going to give Mikado what we've just bought for him?" Kyouko asked Shizuo and Izaya.

Mikado raised an eyebrow and before he knew it, both Shizuo and Izaya reveal what was behind their backs. They both were holding an individual plushy, however they were holding a different plushy in their hands. The plushy Izaya was holding looked just like him except it was wearing a gold colored cloak, a golden crown on its head, and clothes that made it look like a prince. Shizuo's plushy also looked like him except it had blond hair and was wearing a white kimono with a haori that was white on the top and blue on the bottom of it, that was over the white kimono.

"Shizuo and Izaya figured that since you and Mikado visit every now and then, they wanted to get Mikado something to remind him of them. So they asked us to take them to a custom toy shop to get these plushies made." Namiko stated to Hiromi. The women watched as Shizuo and Izaya give Mikado the plushies.

"So Hiromi-chan, do you know when you and Mikado are coming back..?" Kyouko whispered to Hiromi.

Hiromi sighs, "Honestly…I'm not sure, since that damn organization is still trying to find us." Hiromi muttered to Kyouko and Namiko.

"That organization's still trying to find you and Mikado?" Kyouko asked in a whisper and Hiromi nods.

Namiko frowned. "I thought they gave up trying to find you guys when your hus-" Namiko stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

Hiromi smiles sadly. "It's okay to say the word 'husband', Namiko." Hiromi said quietly.

"When your husband tried to protect you and a newborn Mikado…" Namiko finished her sentence.

Kyouko looks at Hiromi with concern. "Do you think he's still alive..?" Kyouko asked.

"I really don't know…and if he is, then I will cling to that hope." Hiromi whispered and glances at Mikado. "Besides that, he better have a damn good explanation for why he isn't here with me and Mikado." Hiromi grumbled and the sound of a train coming to a halt got their attention.

"Do we have to leave now, okaa-san?" Mikado asked his mother with a sad expression. Hiromi looks at Mikado, "Not yet Mikado. But soon we will have to leave you know." Hiromi said.

"However, we're going to stay here a bit longer before the train leaves." Hiromi added and Mikado seemed to perk up a bit. She watches as Shizuo and Izaya hug Mikado, with a smile on her lips. However her smile turns into a frown when Kyouko speaks, "It'd be a shame to tear Mikado from Shizuo and Izaya." she said and watches as both older boys cuddle with Mikado.

'Yes, it's indeed a shame…' Hiromi thought bitterly.

A few minutes passed and Hiromi looks at the time and lets out a sigh. "Mikado we should be going now." She said.

Both Shizuo and Izaya were about to protest, when Mikado gives the both of them a kiss on each of their cheeks. Shizuo and Izaya blushed at the sudden kiss on their cheeks, before they too return a favor by kissing Mikado's forehead. Now it was Mikado's turn to blush and the women chuckle at the scene.

Mikado (with both plushies in hand) follows his mother into the train, but not without taking glances at Shizuo and Izaya. Shizuo and Izaya hoped that Mikado would keep visiting them, and Mikado hoped that he would continue to visit them. However, unbeknownst to the three boys, was that day in the train station. Was the last time Shizuo and Izaya were going to see Mikado again.

* * *

><p>Once again another year passed and Shizuo was walking towards his house, because today was the day that Mikado was going to come visit them. Shizuo was in a very good mood today. Heck, he even tolerated the flea!<p>

As he opens the front door to the house, Shizuo hoped that he would stay in a good mood for the rest of the day. "Okaa-san I'm home!" Shizuo shouted as he takes off his shoes.

However Shizuo didn't get a response from his mother. Confused and worried, Shizuo promptly dashes into the kitchen. When he reaches the kitchen, he sees his mother sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table and pondering by herself. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and speaks, "Okaa-san, is there something wrong?" he asked. Namiko flinched at the sound of Shizuo's voice and looked at her son.

"Ah, Shizuo… I didn't hear you come in." Namiko said and Shizuo looks at her in confusion. He heard her let out a sigh and motions him to sit down in one of the chairs. "Um…I need you to promise me that you will not get mad." Namiko said as Shizuo takes a seat across from her.

"Is something a matter?" He asked worriedly.

"It's about Mikado…" She said and Shizuo looks at her with wide eyes.

"Did something happen to him?" Shizuo asked and he could feel the anger just bubbling up inside.

"Yes…something did happen to him and Hiromi." Namiko said as she could sense a malicious aura surrounding her son.

Taking a deep breath, Namiko spoke. "Mikado…isn't going to visit us, ever again." Namiko said and with that, Shizuo's good mood vanishes.

* * *

><p>'No, no, no, no!' Izaya frantically thought as he just heard from his mother that Mikado wasn't ever going to visit them again. He couldn't believe the words that left his mother's mouth, and tried to block out anything else she was trying to tell him. The word 'no' was repeating inside of his head when it suddenly stopped, and he was filled of anger. 'It's because of Shizu-chan!' Izaya thought angry.<p>

"Izaya?" Kyouko asked and her eyes widened when Izaya grabs a couple of his father's daggers. Before Kyouko could react in time to question Izaya and grab the daggers away from him, he was already out of the house.

"Shit!" Kyouko cursed and immediately grabs her cell phone. Kyouko quickly dials a phone number and presses the cell phone against her ear. She impatiently waits as it rings. Once she could hear someone answer the cell phone, she promptly screams into the cell phone.

"Shirou, get your ass here now! Your son is going after Shizuo!"

* * *

><p>Shizuo was beyond pissed, and he wanted nothing more than to beat up Izaya to a bloody pulp. He was also emitting a malicious aura that made everyone stay away from him.<p>

Shizuo continues to walk until he was in a park. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of a familiar figure. "**FLEA!**" Shizuo shouted on the top of his lungs.

Izaya looks at Shizuo, and grins. "There you are Shizu-chan~! I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't find you!" Izaya said and promptly throws a dagger at Shizuo. The dagger scratches the side of Shizuo's cheek, causing a small cut to appear on his cheek.

"**YOU ARE SO DEAD FLEA!**" Shizuo yelled and grabbed one of the park's trashcans. Shizuo then throws the trashcan at Izaya, who dodges it. Shizuo at that moment didn't care if all of his bones broke. All he cared about at that moment was that he wanted to kill Izaya.

And with that, Shizuo's and Izaya fight started. It wasn't until 2 hours later that their fathers had to stop the fight and they ended up in the hospital for weeks. While in the hospital Shizuo and Izaya ponder over the fact that they weren't going to see Mikado ever again. They could only hope that they would get to see Mikado again.

It wasn't until many years later that they would get to see their precious person again.

**Chapter 1 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: I hope this makes up for the very short prologue! Now then...and anyone guess the plushies that Shizuo and Izaya gave Mikado?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_10 years later…_

'Shit, they managed to breach my barrier!' Hiromi thought as she heard something shattered in the distance. Hiromi grits her teeth and she looks at Mikado. Mikado had just turned 15 a few weeks ago and it definitely showed. He was now 5'5" and he was beginning to have lithe (with tiny hints of petite) features. However he also cut his long hair (much to Hiromi's dismay), and it was now short. Mikado was wearing a white sweater and blue pants. He also had a white messenger bag slung on his right shoulder blade. His hand was clenched onto the strap and she could see that it was also trembling.

Hiromi tried her best to stay calm, but the sound of thumping feet heading toward them wasn't helping the situation. "Mikado I need you to get away from here," Hiromi said as she heads toward a glass display case, that contained a naginata inside of it. The naginata's blade was a silvery-white, and the shaft was a Prussian blue color. Mikado watches as his mother unlocks the display case and pulls out the naginata.

"What about you okaa-san?" Mikado asked anxiously.

Hiromi smiles sadly at Mikado and clasped his left shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I'll be…fine." Hiromi said a bit doubtful.

Mikado was about to say something, when Hiromi puts her index finger against Mikado's lips. "Just listen to me Mikado…" Hiromi pleaded and Mikado looks up at her.

"I need you to head to Tokyo and seek a woman named Sturluson Celty, she's your godmother." Hiromi begins. "She'll take care of you and look after you if…something bad happens to me." Mikado watches as Hiromi digs into one of the pockets on her lavender dress. Hiromi then pulls out a card deck that had a blue ribbon wrapped around them and gives Mikado the whole deck, except for three cards.

"Okaa-san, aren't these yo-" before Mikado could finished his sentence, his mother lifts up her hand to interrupt him.

"I should've given you these on your birthday, but I didn't." Hiromi smiles sadly. "They used to belong to your otou-san." Mikado looks up at his mother with wide eyes. Mikado (still surprised) couldn't help but nod and puts the deck into his bag. Mikado's mother rarely talks about his father. And for her to talk about it now must be really important.

Hiromi lets go of Mikado's shoulder and turns around to face the front door. Mikado watches as Hiromi lifts up her right arm in the air, with one of the three cards in her hand. "Fenrir!" She yells and suddenly the card begins to glow with a bluish-white color. Mikado's eyes widened when the card flies out of Hiromi's hand and turns into a giant black wolf that had crimson eyes.

The giant black wolf turns its head to Hiromi, as if it was waiting for an order. Hiromi looks up at the wolf, "Fenrir, take Mikado and get him out of here now!" she ordered and Fenrir nods at her. Hiromi then looks at Mikado and gives him a hug.

"Be happy my son," Hiromi said and lets go of Mikado, only to give him one last gift. The gift was a white gold pocket watch that had wisteria petals and vines engraved on it. Mikado looks up at his mother with a semi-confused expression, and puts the pocket watch into his bag.

"Your otou-san made that for me. Think of it as a memento." Hiromi stated and the sound of thumping feet became louder.

Before Mikado could say anything, he lets out a squeak when Fenrir grabs (with his teeth mind you) the scruff of his sweater and flips Mikado onto its neck. Fenrir glances at Hiromi one last time, and immediately runs out of the room. Mikado in response wrapped his arms around the large wolf's neck, to make sure he didn't fall off.

Hiromi watches as Fenrir crashes into a tall glass window, just in time for the front door to slam opened. Hiromi turns her attention to the front door, and her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of a man surround by men who were carrying guns. "Smith…" She hissed at him. The man, who she was now glaring at, had short ash blond hair that had red highlights in it and pitch black eyes.

The man grins with malice, "It has been a long time Midnight," he said.

Hiromi growled. "You have no right to refer to me by that name!" Hiromi snarled at Smith and points her naginata at him.

"Oh I have every right to call you Midnight, since you are one of our more…successful projects." Smith's slightly narrows his eyes. "However, that son of a bitch you called a husband and his little band of misfits managed to save you, the other Songstresses, and many other creatures." He said furiously and glances around, only to frown.

"It's a shame that we can't also capture your son too, Midnight." Hiromi glares even harder at Smith.

"If you lay one hair on my son, I will make sure that your death is a quick one." Hiromi hissed and the men around Smith, point their guns at her.

Smith glares at the men around him. "Remember we need Midnight alive and not dead!" Smith shouted and before any of the men could react. Hiromi lifts up in the air the remaining two cards, "Artemis! Efreet!" Hiromi shouts and the two cards begin to glow. They too also flew out of her hands, but instead of a wolf like Fenrir, two figures standing by Hiromi appeared instead.

The figure to her right was a very tall woman who had long slivery-blue hair that was braided, and silver eyes. The tall woman was dressed in a white tunic that went down to her knees, and a brown belt around her waist that had a hunting knife attached to it. She also had silver flat sandals and on top of her head was a tiara that had a crescent moon on it. The tall woman was carrying a silver bow and a quiver full to the brim, with arrows.

The figure to Hiromi's left was a man that had a tan complexion, with crimson hair and scarlet eyes. The only thing the crimson haired man was wearing was a pair of dark red leather pants. The man's body was covered in flames and he also had dark red fingerless gloves on. The crimson haired man smirks, and crackles his knuckles. "Ah, it's been a while since I've been summoned," He said contently and the silvery-blue haired woman narrows her eyes at him.

"Do not start acting cocky, flame beast." The silvery-blue haired woman said and the man ignored her, before turning his attention to the men who were wielding guns.

"So these are the mortals that we need to beat up?" He asked and Hiromi nods. "That's correct Efreet." Hiromi said and looks at Smith with a fierce glare.

Smith narrowed his eyes at Hiromi. "Hmph, it seems like you have your husband's summoning cards. But that doesn't matter," Smith raises his hand and the men point their guns at the three. "What really matters right is capturing you and your son!" He shouted and signals the men to open fire.

However before they could squeeze the trigger of their guns, Efreet immediately sprinted towards them and punches the men that were farthest from Smith. Again, before the men could react to the sudden assault, the silvery-blue haired woman begins shooting arrows at them. "Keep them busy Artemis." Hiromi ordered and Artemis nods.

Hiromi takes a deep breath and begins to sing a song.

**Chouwa ~Homura no Kyoumei~ (Harmony ~The Resonance of Flames~)**

**Ubaiatae moeyuku akaki aoki honoo – Stealing and giving, the red and blue flames continue to burn  
>Meguriyuku toki no wa to kasanariodoru – And with the rotating wheel of time, they overlap each other and dance<strong>

As she sings the song, the blade of the naginata was engulfed in a purple flame. And with the naginata in both hands, she charges at the men. The song still playing in the air…

* * *

><p>Mikado didn't know how long Fenrir has been running, but the wolf stopped and Mikado looks up. Both he and Fenrir were in a large grassy field; the moonlight shinning down onto the earth and them. Fenrir lies on his stomach on the grassy field, and looks at Mikado. Mikado took it as a sign that he could now get off of Fenrir.<p>

As he gets off of Fenrir, he couldn't help but worry about his mother. 'I hope she's okay…' Mikado thought and leans against Fenrir, who didn't seem to mind. Mikado then remembered the pocket watch, his mother gave him.

Mikado reached into his bag and pulls out the pocket watch. Curious, he opens the pocket watch up and was greeted by a beautiful melody. The melody sounded like a music box and Mikado couldn't help but feel tears beginning to swell up in his eyes.

Mikado lets out a sob and tears begin to run down his face. Fenrir licks his face, in the hopes of cheering Mikado up. Mikado stops crying when a large tongue licked the left side of his face. He blinked for a moment, before he chuckles. "T-Thanks Fenrir…" He said and wipes away his tears. Fenrir's tail wagged, and the wolf barks.

Mikado flinched when he heard a familiar ring that sound like it was muffled. 'Ah, my cell phone…' Mikado reached into his bag and pulls out a red cell phone. He pressed the answer button and presses the phone against his ear, "Hello?" he said and heard a familiar voice.

"Mikado!" A voice said anxiously.

"Masaomi..?" Mikado said slightly surprise.

"I heard on the news that the forest by Saitama is in a blaze!" Masaomi said and Mikado's eyes widened. Mikado frantically looks around the area, he and Fenrir were in. 'How far did Fenrir ran?' Mikado thought. He could see no fire or a forest. Just the grassy field Fenrir and he were in and the dazzling lights in the far distance.

Mikado heard a sigh of relief from Masaomi. "I'm really glad that you're okay Mikado," Masaomi said. "But is your okaa-san with you?" He asked and Mikado becomes quiet.

"S-She isn't with me right now…" Mikado said hesitantly, and now it was Masaomi's turn to be quiet.

It wasn't a few seconds later that Masaomi spoke, "I see, then can you tell me where you are, Mikado?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I see lights in the distance. I'll call you back when I find out about my location." Mikado replied and both Mikado and Masaomi bid each other a goodbye.

Once Mikado pressed the end button, he looks at Fenrir. "Fenrir, can you take me to the lights?" Mikado asked and points in the direction of the lights. Fenrir nods and gestures Mikado to get on his back.

* * *

><p>Masaomi looks down at his yellow cell phone. His lips pressed together in a thin line. 'I should head for the train station.' Masaomi thought and walks out of his room.<p>

A young woman with short brown haired and dressed in a maid uniform noticed Masaomi. "Where are you going, Masaomi-sama?" She asked.

"To the train station to go get my best friend." Masaomi replied.

"Will you be needing any assistance?" She asked and Masaomi shook his head.

"No and if dad asks where I am, just tell him that I'm out." Masaomi said and the brunette bowed.

"As you wish, Masaomi-sama." She said and walks away. When the brunette was out of sights, he too walks away. He could only hope that what happened to Mikado wasn't too severe…

**Chapter 2 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: Does anyone want me to put the song title (and its English translation) on top of the lyrics, or just not put the song title at all and tell everyone what the song title is at the end of the chapter? If anyone wants to listen to what kind of melody the pocket watch is playing, I put the link to it my profile.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Celestial Reyvateil: To everyone who has story alerted this thank you so much for showing your support. I sometimes go back to a previous chapter to post the edited version (or if I forgot to add something in a current chapter) of the chapter, so if anyone is getting notifications for a new chapter, but it has the previous chapter on it. I apologize if I'm for a lack of a better word, spamming it. A special thanks to Sissy-san for pointing out the typos. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

'Another end to another shitty day…' Shizuo thought as he lit a cigarette.

Shizuo had just gotten off of work, and was now heading to his apartment. The lights of the city around him were almost blinding and people were bustling around on the streets. Shit, he felt tired…

Lately he has been getting some weird dreams. The dreams were of a small child that had sapphire eyes, who would smile at him with happiness instead of fear. It invoked a sense of nostalgia and many other things in him. Yet…why the hell can't he remember who the child was?

Curious as to whom the child was, he went to his mother to get answers. When he told his mother about the child she almost spit out her tea in alarm. His mother then showed him some pictures of when he was young and well…to say he wasn't pissed when some of the pictures had the flea in them was an understatement. However, it did help him remember tiny bits of the past.

Damn, he was bad at remembering things…

* * *

><p>Izaya watched from bellow a building as humans were walking about. 'Humans are so interesting yet, they're full of spite when the right buttons are pushed.' He thought and reached into one of the pockets of his fur trimmed jacket.<p>

Izaya pulls out a photo and smiles sadly. The photo was a boy around 10 years-old dressed in an azure yukata with a white obi around his waist. What made the boy stand out, were his sapphire eyes. Izaya gently touches the photo and looks up at the night sky.

"I will find you one day…Mikado."

* * *

><p>'So I'm in Shiki city from the looks of it,' Mikado thought and looks up at a sign that said 'Welcome to Shiki city' in kanji. A few minutes ago when Mikado and Fenrir reached the city. Fenrir's body begun to glow after the wolf lowered Mikado down. Then Fenrir's giant body turned into a single card that was now in Mikado's right hand.<p>

'Better call Masaomi to tell him where I am.' Mikado thought and pulls out his cell phone. After he dialed Masaomi's number, he then pressed the cell phone against his ear. The cell phone ringed once and Masaomi answered, "So where are you Mikado?" Masaomi asked.

"Shiki city." Mikado replied.

"Okay, I'll probably be there in about…maybe in a few minutes or at least 20 minutes." Masaomi stated. "And stay safe Mikado." They then bid the other a goodbye and hanged up.

Mikado then started to walk around the city to find a train station. It took him about five minutes to find a train station, and he silently hoped that it would be the one that Masaomi would arrive at. As he waited, Mikado looks down at the card in his hand. The front of the card was crimson and had golden curvy vines on it. He flipped the card over and it showed Fenrir on it with the wolf's name on the bottom written on a white ribbon.

He then puts the card into his white bag and looks up at the night sky. The stars twinkling like small newly polished gems. Mikado sighed and for a few minutes continued to glaze at the night sky, until he felt like he was being watched. Curious as to who was watching him. Mikado looks to his left and he sees a boy around his age with short dirty blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Yo Mikado!" The blond said. At first Mikado looked confused as to who the blond was, and was about to ask the blond how he knew his name; when his eyes widened in realization.

"Masaomi..?" Mikado said surprise and confused. Masaomi nodded and slung an arm around Mikado's shoulders.

"That's correct!" Masaomi replied with a goofy grin on his lips.

Mikado looks up at Masaomi's hair. "You dyed your hair?" Masaomi nods at Mikado's question.

"Yep, I heard that the ladies like guys with blond hair." Masaomi answered with the goofy grin still on his lips.

'Is he trying to cheer me up?' Mikado thought and he smiles a bit. "Are you trying to cheer me up, Masaomi?" Mikado inquired.

Masaomi looks at Mikado, "Is it working?" he asked and received a nod in response.

"A little bit." Mikado admitted.

"Then you want to talk about what happened in the forest, when we get on the train?" Masaomi asked and glanced at Mikado with a worried expression. Mikado nodded and the two boys begun to walk into the train station.

Once they got onto a train that was heading to Tokyo, and closed the cabin door behind them. Mikado begins to talk, and Masaomi listens to what happened to Mikado. When Mikado finished telling Masaomi what happened to him, the train had already begun to move.

"You want to stay at my place?" Masaomi asked and Mikado stares at him.

"You're sure?" Mikado questioned.

"Positive!" Masaomi exclaims and both boys begin to talk about what they have been doing, since they last saw each other.

It wasn't until 10 minutes had passed that Masaomi noticed that Mikado was constantly glancing at the window. "You okay, Mikado?" Masaomi asked worriedly.

Mikado flinched and turned to Masaomi. "I'm just…reminiscing about the past." Mikado said softly.

"What are you reminiscing about?" Masaomi asked.

"Two very important people," Mikado answered.

Masaomi couldn't help but feel a sense of dread for some odd reason. "What were their names?" Masaomi couldn't help but asked as the feeling of dread increased.

"Shizuo and Izaya."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Celty?" Shinra asked as Celty was walking toward the front door.<p>

Celty pulls out her PDA and begins typing, [I'm going to go deliver something for a friend.] she then shows Shinra the message.

"Is it someone I know?" He asked.

Again, Celty types something on her PDA, [You met her a few times before.]

Shinra raises an eyebrow at Celty. "Is it the one with the dragon wings?" He asked and Celty nodded.

[Yeah, Homura asked me to deliver her some metal since she's running out.]

"I see…then before you go can you give me a hug?" Shinra then proceeded to hug Celty. "My lovely Cel-" Before Shinra could finished what he was going to say, Celty punched him in the stomach.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Masao-" The brown haired maid blinked at the sight of Mikado helping a mildly dumbstruck Masaomi. The maid quickly rushed to Mikado and helped him with Masaomi. "What happened to Masaomi-sama?" She asked.<p>

"I'm not sure, but when I said the names Shizuo and Izaya to him," Mikado looks at Masaomi, who was now uttering inaudible words under his breath. "He had this shocked expression on his face and I had to help him not only get out of the train, but also the train station." Mikado replied while at the same time he was thankful that Masaomi, while still in a state of shock, gave him the directions to get to his place. It was also a good thing that the guards didn't attack him, when he brought Masaomi inside the castle.

The brunette glances at Mikado. "Then you must be his best friend," she bows her head at him, "my name is Baker Charlotte." She said and slung Masaomi's left arm over her shoulders.

Mikado raised an eyebrow, "Westerner?" he asked and Charlotte nodded.

"That's correct," She says and looks at Masaomi. "I'll take care of Masaomi-sama and send one of the other maids to take you to one of the guest rooms." Charlotte gives Mikado one last look before she walks away, while also helping Masaomi walk.

A few minutes later, a young maid with mocha hair tied into pigtails and bright green eyes appeared. "Mikado-sama, I'm here to take you to one of the guest rooms." She said and bowed to Mikado.

After the maid led Mikado to one of the guest rooms, he then took a bath after the maid left him. Mikado was now standing by a window and he was looking down at the city that was bright with vivid lights of different colors. He sighs and begins to hum a melancholy melody.

**Chapter 3 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: Bad Shizuo! Bad, bad, bad for forgetting about Mikado! Anyways, how did Izaya obtained that photo of Mikado even though he hasn't seen him in over 10 years? But don't worry, Shizuo and Izaya will soon see their uke very soon~! ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The next day after last night's events occurred. Mikado and Masaomi were currently eating breakfast in a dining room; when Masaomi suddenly said something to Mikado that caused the sapphire eyed boy to stare at him in confusion. "Can you repeat that again, Masaomi?" Mikado asked.

"I said that maybe we should go hang out." Masaomi repeated as he ate the last bits of his breakfast.

Mikado blinked, "I don't mind, but where?" Mikado questioned.

Masaomi hummed a bit before he got an idea. "How about we go to Ikebukuro?" Masaomi asked. As much as Masaomi didn't want to met Shizuo and Izaya, he wanted to at least cheer up his best friend (who was still a bit down from last night's events).

Mikado raised an eyebrow at Masaomi. "Ikebukuro?" Mikado said uncertainly and Masaomi nodded.

"Yep, or we could go somewhere else if you don't want to go to Ikebukuro." Masaomi replied.

Mikado shook his head. "I don't mind going to Ikebukuro." Mikado said and smiles.

"Okay then, we'll go after you finish eating then." Masaomi gets up and walks out of the dining room. Once Masaomi closed the dining room door behind him, he pulled out his cell phone and narrowed his eyes on it as he checked his messages.

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke up with a groan as sunlight hits his face. He could feel the heat that the sunlight was emitting onto his face. Again he groans and looks at his alarm clock. It was 10:00 AM.<p>

It was a good thing that today was one of his days off, or else the damn alarm clock would have gone off and he would have to destroy the damn thing to make the ringing stop. Shizuo slowly sits up on his bed and rubs his face. He then gets out of bed and heads toward the bathroom. As he was heading toward the bathroom, he couldn't help but feel that today was going to be different.

Shizuo shook his head. 'I must be imagining things…' He thought as he opened the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Izaya puts on his black fur trimmed jacket as he walks out of his apartment.<p>

Lately the Slasher has been acting far more aggressive than normal recently. The Slasher would normally just assault people, but recently the Slasher was assaulting people to the point of death. It wasn't that the Slasher's actions were bothering him or anything but it was something else.

'Why do I get the feeling that something good will happen today?'

* * *

><p>"Ready Mikado?" Masaomi asked and Mikado nods. Masaomi could see that Mikado was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt and navy blue pants. Masaomi himself was wearing a white hoodie and blue jeans.<p>

As they were walking out of the castle, they saw Charlotte waiting for them by a pair of double doors. "I wish the two of you a good day." She says and bows to them.

Mikado nods his head at her while Masaomi grins. "We will Charlotte-chan!" Masaomi said happily and Charlotte did an eye roll.

Once they were out of the castle the two boys took one of the subway trains. As they rode one of the subway trains, Mikado couldn't help but look at the city scenery in wonder. It wasn't that this was the first time Mikado had been in a city; it was just that both he and his mother rarely go out to a city. Both he and his mother kept a low profile since his mother said that an organization was searching for them, an organization that didn't have the best of interests for them. But that doesn't mean that he had a bad childhood, in fact, he had a really good childhood.

Mikado pressed his lips into a thin line at the very thought of something bad happening to his mother. Masaomi seemed to have notice Mikado's anxiety, because he gently nudged Mikado's shoulder. "You okay?" Masaomi asked a bit concern.

"Yeah…it's just that I'm a bit worried about okaa-san." Mikado said solemnly.

"Don't worry Mikado your okaa-san will be okay." Masaomi assured.

Mikado smiles at Masaomi, "Thank you, Masaomi." Mikado said and Masaomi nodded.

When the subway train stopped, they stepped out of the subway train and began to walk out of the subway station. When Mikado and Masaomi were out of the subway station they were greeted by the sight of anime themed ads on buildings. Masaomi turns to Mikado and grins, "Welcome to Ikebukuro!" he says and slings an arm around Mikado's shoulders.

"So what do you want to do first?" Masaomi asked.

"I don't know." Mikado replied as he looked around.

Masaomi hummed. "Then why don't we go to one of the arcades?" Masaomi suggested and Mikado nodded in response.

So the two boys headed to one of the arcades and played some games, until it was lunchtime. So Masaomi suggested that they get lunch at a restaurant called Russia Sushi. Not knowing where else to go to get lunch, Mikado agreed to the idea of eating lunch at Russia Sushi.

As they walked to Russia Sushi, they ran into a few friends of Masaomi's.

"Who's this Kida?" Kyohei asked when he saw Mikado.

"This is Ryuugamine Mikado my best friend, Kadota-san." Masaomi answered and before Kyohei or Saburo could say anything else, Erika lets out a huge squeal and hugs Mikado.

"KAWAII!" She shouted and Mikado stares at Erika with a dumbstruck expression. Kyohei sweat dropped at Erika before he pulled her away from Mikado.

"Sorry about that," Kyohei said and Erika pouted.

"But Dotachin," Erika whined, "Mikapuu is so moe~!"

Walker nodded in agreement with his partner in crime. Kyohei did an eye roll at Erika and Walker before he turned his attention to Masaomi. "So where are you two heading to?" He asked and Masaomi snapped out of his daze.

"Oh we were going to go eat at Russia Sushi," Masaomi replied.

"What a coincidence, we too are also going to Russia Sushi." Kyohei said.

Masaomi turned to Mikado. "Want to go with them?" Masaomi asked and Mikado nodded.

* * *

><p>'I got an email?' Celty thought and if she had her head, she would raise an eyebrow in confusion.<p>

Indeed someone did send her an email. However the date and time on the email read that she received it yesterday around the afternoon. It was also from her friend, Hiromi.

Curious as to why Hiromi would have sent her an email. Celty clicked on the email and she began to read it.

Dear Celty,

Sorry if this email seems abrupt. Since it's been a while since we've seen each other, but I need to tell you something. That damn organization finally found me and my son. I don't know how, but they did. I have a feeling that they will come and try to capture me and my son.

I'm sorry if this is unexpected, but can you take care of Mikado? Since you're his godmother and I don't know how long I can keep them off of the trail. I attached a photo of Mikado to this email too, so that you know what he looks like. Although you probably won't need it since you know what he looks like, since you did help me bring Mikado into this world.

Thank you so much my dear friend,  
>Ryuugamine Hiromi<p>

Celty's fingers begin to shake as she clicks on the attachment. When she clicked the attachment a photo of a teenage boy with short black hair and sapphire eyes popped up. Her whole body shudders for a whole minute before she gets out of her chair.

"Celty?" Shinra watches as Celty puts on her yellow motorcycle helmet and walk towards the front door.

* * *

><p>'I'm lost aren't I..?' Mikado thought as he looked around. After Masaomi and Mikado ate lunch with Kyohei's group at Russia Sushi; he and Masaomi got separated while walking with the large crowd of people who were rushing to get to their destination.<p>

When Mikado looked up at the sky, he could see that the sky had begun to change to a dark blue color. An indication that nighttime was soon approaching.

Mikado sighed and was about to go look for Masaomi, when he heard an unknown male voice from behind him. "Hey," The male voice said and Mikado turned around to see who it was that called him out, while at the same time he couldn't ignore the feeling of uneasiness creeping up inside of him.

When Mikado turned around he could see five guys approaching him. All five guys wore yellow bandannas around their necks as if it was something of significance to them. Mikado shuffled a bit as one of the guys, a male dressed in a green shirt, approaches him. "Don't you know that it's dangerous to be out here around nighttime?" The guy stopped right in front of Mikado.

"Especially for a cute thing like you?" The guy smirked and alarm bells begun to ring inside of Mikado's head. And before Mikado could walk away from the guy, his friends begin to close in on Mikado. So Mikado did what he thought was best for the situation.

He ran.

As he ran away the guys behind him chased him. Mikado didn't know how long he was running for but stopped when he reached an alleyway that had a dead end. He turned around and saw that the group cornered him. The same guy in the green shirt pins Mikado against the wall. "Now then…shall we have some fun?" He said as Mikado struggled.

The rest of group chuckled evilly and were about to have some 'fun' with Mikado, when they heard a neigh from behind them. Mikado stopped struggling when he heard the neigh. He then looks up to see that the guy that was pinning him to the wall paled.

"Oh shit its The Black Rider!" One of the guys exclaimed.

Mikado turned his head to the left to see a woman on a black motorcycle. The woman was dressed in a black jumpsuit and had a yellow motorcycle helmet that some blue on it and cat ears. Mikado watched as the woman gets off of her motorcycle and his eyes widened when a black scythe materialized in her hands.

The woman then slashes two of the males and everyone watched as they fell down to the ground unconscious. The other three guys were about to run about from the woman when she too also slashes them. Mikado slumped against the wall in shock as the three guys also fell to the ground unconscious. He watched as the scythe the woman was holding slowly disappeared and turned into a shadow. The woman walks up to Mikado and begins to type on a PDA. [Are you okay?]

Mikado blinked for a moment before he nodded. He was about to thank the woman for saving him, when she suddenly hugged him. Again, Mikado blinked but in confusion.

"Mikado!" A familiar voice shouted.

The woman lets go of Mikado as Masaomi runs to them. As he runs to Mikado and the woman, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the woman. He came to a halt in front of Mikado and the woman. "Aren't you The Black Rider..?" He asked and narrowed his eyes slightly.

However before he could do anything, Mikado stopped him. "Masaomi, she helped me." Mikado points down at the unconscious bodies.

Masaomi relaxed, "Oh, then thank you so much for saving Mikado," Masaomi said.

The woman typed on her PDA, [It wasn't a problem,]

[Besides, I wasn't going to let a couple of Yellow Scarves do as they like with my godson.] Both Mikado's and Masaomi's eyes widened at the message she just typed.

"Then you're Sturluson Celty?" Mikado asked and Celty nodded.

"Wait a minute," Masaomi begins, "you're his godmother?"

Again, Celty nodded and typed another message. [That's correct,]

She turns her attention to Mikado. [You must be exhausted from encountering those Yellow Scarves.]

Mikado raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yellow Scarves?" He asked and a surprise expression appeared on Masaomi's face. However it soon disappeared when Mikado turned to him.

"The Yellow Scarves are a known guild in Ikebukuro," Masaomi looks down at the still unconscious Yellow Scarves. "They've been going around about the city causing trouble and fights." Masaomi left out how a couple of Yellow Scarves were getting into fights with Shizuo.

"Anyways Mikado," Mikado looks at Masaomi. "Why don't you go with your godmother?"

"Are you sure?" Mikado asked and he glanced down at the unconscious Yellow Scarves.

"Don't worry I'll take care of these guys…"

* * *

><p>Shizuo looks down at his cell phone. Apparently Celty had sent him a text message that said that he was invited to come eat dinner at Shinra's apartment. He was about to politely decline Celty's offer when his instincts screamed at him to not decline the offer.<p>

Shizuo couldn't help but raised an eyebrow. He was the type of person who listened to their instincts, which at most time didn't lead him down the right destination. So for his instincts to scream at him to not decline the offer was a bit weird. 'Maybe I should accept Celty's offer…' He thought and replied to Celty's text message.

* * *

><p>Izaya was bored to say the least.<p>

He leans back in his chair and begins to think of ways to cure his boredom. Maybe he could go find Shizu-chan and annoy the brute? 'Nah, did that yesterday,' Izaya thought.

Five minutes passed and Izaya finally thought of something. 'How about I go to Shinra's place?' He thought.

* * *

><p>[Shinra this is my godson, Ryuugamine Mikado.] Mikado bowed when Shinra glanced at him.<p>

"Nice to meet you, Kishitani-sensei." Mikado said nervously.

Shinra smiled at the boy. "Call me Shinra, Mikado-kun." Shinra said and Mikado nodded.

[Is it okay if Mikado stayed here with us?]

"Of course it's okay, anything for my lovely Cel-" Mikado sweat dropped as Celty punched Shinra.

"Um…if you don't mind Celty-san," Mikado begins, "but can I go out on the balcony to sing?" he asked and Celty nodded.

"Thank you," Mikado muttered and walked to the balcony.

When Mikado closed the glass door behind him, Shinra turned to Celty. "Does he know that you're a Dullahan?" Shinra asked and Celty begins to type on her PDA.

[He knows that I'm not human,]

"Is he human?" Shinra asked curiously.

[He's a Songstress,] Shinra's eyes widened.

"I thought Songstresses were female." Celty nodded.

[Yes, that's true that a lot of Songstresses are female, but once in a while there will be a male Songstress.]

* * *

><p>Mikado closes his eyes as he takes in a deep breath and begins to sing.<p>

**Saita no no hana yo – Oh the wildflowers that bloomed  
>Aa douka oshiete okure – Ah, please tell me<br>Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte – Why do people fight  
>Arasou no deshou – Hurting one another?<strong>

Shizuo stopped in his tracks as a song reached his ears. The song was beautiful, yet it had a melancholy tune to it. 'Why does this voice sound familiar?' He thought as he followed the voice.

**Rin to saku hana yo – Oh the flower blooming nobly  
>Soko kara nani ga mieru – What can you see from there?<br>Hito wa naze yurushiau koto – Why can't people  
>Dekinai no deshou – Forgive one another?<strong>

Izaya eyes widened when he heard a song. 'That voice..!' Izaya promptly runs toward the source of the voice.

**Ame ga sugite natsu wa – The rain passed and summer  
>Ao o utsushita – Turned bluish<br>Hitotsu ni natte – As one  
>Chiisaku yureta – You trembled faintly<br>Watashi no mae de – In front of me  
>Nani mo iwazu ni – Without saying a thing<strong>

Shizuo came to a halt in front of an apartment building and looked up. His eyes widened and his cigarette fell out of his mouth in shock.

Memories suddenly started to rush into his mind like a tidal wave.

**Karete yuku tomo ni – To my withering friend  
>Omea wa nani o omou – What are you thinking about?<br>Kotoba o motanu sono ha de – How do you convey love  
>Nanto ai o tsutaeru – With those speechless leaves?<strong>

Izaya also came to a halt and looked up. His eyes widened when he recognized who the voice belonged to. 'That's..!'

What he didn't realize was that he was a few feet away from Shizuo, who also had wide eyes.

**Natsu no hi wa kagette – The summer sun clouded over  
>Kaze wa nabiita – And the wind streamed<br>Futatsu kasanatte – As they happen together  
>Ikita akashi o – For the nameless ones<br>Watashi wa utaou – I'll sing the proof  
>Na mo naki mono no tame – Of that they lived<strong>

As the song slowly came to an end, both Izaya and Shizuo gasped when eyelids opened to reveal sapphire eyes.

The two were reunited with their precious person.

**Chapter 4 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: Shizuo and Izaya have reunited with their uke! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Now then if you will excuse me, I have some plot bunnies to get rid of…<p>

Songs used in this chapter:

Euterpe


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Celestial Revyateil doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Mikado lets out a sigh of relief as a serene feeling entered his body and calmed his nerves down. 'I feel better now…' Mikado then went back inside of the apartment. Oblivious of the two men who watched him go back inside.

Shizuo and Izaya looked at each other as if they finally realized the other's presence. The two stared at the other for a whole minute before they ran like hell into the apartment building.

* * *

><p>Celty and Shinra watched as Mikado stepped back inside the apartment. [Feel better?]<p>

Mikado nodded contently and smiled, "Much," Mikado said.

Celty nodded and handed him two bags. [Maybe you should go take a bath while Shinra cooks dinner.] Mikado nodded at Celty's suggestion.

However before Mikado go take a bath, all three of them could heard a thumping sound and voices coming from the front door. "**OUT OF MY WAY FLEA!**" A male voice shouted.

"**SHOULDN'T YOU BE SOMEWHERE ELSE, SHIZU-CHAN?**" Another male voice exclaimed.

"**I SHOULD BE SAYING THE SAME THING!**" The previous male voice yelled.

Mikado, Celty, and Shinra watched as the front door busted down to reveal a man with blond hair and a man with raven black hair. The blond was dressed in a bartender's outfit with blue shaded chic sunglasses on, while the man with raven black hair wore black clothes and had on a fur trimmed jacket. The two look at Mikado with wide eyes, "MIKADO!" they shouted in unison before they rushed toward him.

Before anyone could react, the two men embraced Mikado. Mikado glanced at the two and his eyes widened in recognition. "Izaya…Shizuo..?" He whispered hesitantly and received a nod from Izaya and Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Masaomi sighed as he walked away from the five unconscious Yellow Scarves that had injuries on their bodies ranging from bruises, cuts, and a few broken bones. He paused for a moment to glance back at them with disgust before he looked away from them and resumed to walk away from them.<p>

Masaomi bit his lip as an image of Saki flashed in his mind. It was his fault that someone important to him was hospitalized. He wanted to apologize to Saki but he didn't have the courage to. Not only that, but Saki's father had also forbidden him from seeing Saki. Masaomi grimaced. He really was a horrible human being…

'I need to let out some steam…' Masaomi thought as he headed to a subway station.

* * *

><p>"So you're his godmother, Celty?" Shizuo asked Celty. Shizuo, Mikado, and Izaya were sitting on the couch while Celty was sitting on one of the armchairs that were by the couch. Both Shizuo and Izaya had an arm wrapped around Mikado's waist.<p>

Celty nodded and a slightly uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere. Shizuo and Izaya wanted to ask Mikado where he had been all these years, but restrained themselves and just settle with just cuddling the small boy for now. However that didn't mean that the nagging need to question Mikado wasn't going to go away. Even Mikado looked like he wanted to tell them what he had been doing the last time since they met, but he didn't know where to start.

The uncomfortable silence lasted for a few minute before Mikado broke the silence. "If you don't mind me asking, but how did you become my godmother?" Mikado asked and Celty rapidly typed her response on her PDA.

[Since your grandparents aren't alive and both your parents don't have any relatives, they decided to make me your godmother. I also helped Hiromi-chan when she went into labor,] Celty's shoulders shook as if she was laughing.

[When Hiromi-chan went into labor your father freaked out, because your mother was going to give birth to you. Hiromi-chan at some point had to yell at him to calm down.]

"Dinner's ready!" Shinra shouted from the kitchen.

Mikado gets up and heads to the table. Shizuo and Izaya were about to follow Mikado when Celty stopped them. [Can I talk to the two of you in private?]

* * *

><p>"Masaomi, where have you been?" A man with short black hair that had strands of gray hair in it, and brown eyes inquired<p>

"I was showing my best friend around dad." Masaomi replied.

The man raised an eyebrow, "You mean Mikado?" he asked and Masaomi nodded.

"That's right," Masaomi said.

Masaomi's dad didn't say anything else and watched as his son passed by him.

* * *

><p>'Oh uh…' Shinra thought as he glanced up to see both Shizuo and Izaya emanating a dark malicious aura. However the dark malicious aura soon disappeared when Mikado looked at them with a smile. As Shizuo and Izaya took a seat by Mikado, Shinra scoots over to Celty. "What did you told them?" Shinra whispered.<p>

[That Mikado was almost assault by a couple of Yellow Scarves.]

Both Shinra and Celty glanced over at the two men and were surprise to see that the two were tolerating each other. "I'm…a bit surprise that Shizuo and Izaya are tolerating each other," Shinra said and Celty nodded.

[Both Shizuo and Izaya said that they will take care of the ones who assaulted Mikado.] Celty didn't mention to Shinra that Shizuo and Izaya had on a wicked smirk when they told her what they were going to do to the Yellow Scarves, who dare to hurt Mikado.

Dinner went by quietly with Shizuo and Izaya glaring at each other. However they would also glance at Mikado who would smile at them, but didn't say much. After dinner was over, Mikado started to get drowsy. Celty seemed to notice because she began to type on her PDA. [Why don't you two come over tomorrow?] Shinra looked over at Celty with wide eyes.

Shizuo and Izaya also took notice of Mikado's drowsiness and nodded. As much as they wanted to stay by Mikado's side, it would be a bit better if they gave him some privacy for tonight, so that tomorrow they can do some catching up. Although Izaya showed more protest against leaving Mikado; because he hugged the smaller male. "But I want to stay with Mikado~!" Izaya whined and Shizuo growled at the informant.

Shizuo grabs the hood of Izaya's fur trimmed jacket and yanks him off of Mikado. As Shizuo yanked Izaya of off Mikado, something fell out from one of Izaya's jacket pockets. Mikado notices it and he reach down to retrieve it. 'A photo?' Mikado thought as he picked it up.

Mikado turned the photo over and his eyes widened. "…Izaya." Mikado said and looks at Izaya.

"Why do you have a photo of me..?" Mikado lifts up the photo, and everyone could see that it was a photo of a 10 year-old Mikado dressed in an azure yukata with white obi.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at Izaya, "Where did you get that photo flea?" Shizuo hissed.

"Oh that?" Everyone, except Izaya, nodded. "I got it from hacking someone's computer." Izaya said rather happily and the room was filled with an awkward silence.

Celty facepalmed on her helmet, while Shinra just blinked. Mikado's eyes widened even more and Shizuo glared at Izaya.

"I-I should go take a bath now…"

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from Smith?"<p>

"No we haven't sir,"

"What is the status on the ABYSS project?"

"Project ABYSS is coming along nicely. However, we still need a conductor to make sure that the Songstresses stay under control."

"Then I will leave it up to you to find a conductor."

* * *

><p>"So Mikado-kun, are you attending any schools right now?" Shinra asked. After Mikado had gone to the bathroom to take a bath, Celty had to kick both Izaya and Shizuo out of the apartment. Instead of the light blue shirt and navy blue pants, Mikado had worn. He was now wearing purple flannel pajamas that seemed a tiny bit big on him.<p>

"Um no, in fact I'm homeschooled." Mikado replied and Shinra raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been homeschooled?" Shinra inquired.

"Ever since I was five." Mikado admitted.

Shinra's eyes widened, "You've been homeschooled that long?" he asked and Mikado nodded. Shinra looked up and saw Celty closed the front door.

"Celty, can I talk to you for a bit?" Shinra asked and Celty nodded.

Mikado watched as Shinra murmured something to Celty. Celty stared at Shinra and typed something on her PDA. A few minutes passed before both adults turned to Mikado. [Do you want to go to a real school?] Mikado blinked.

"What do you mean?" Mikado asked curiously.

"Well since you'll be staying with us Mikado-kun, I thought that maybe you should attend one of the high schools around here." Shinra stated.

"Really..?" Mikado asked hesitantly.

[That is, if you want to go. We're not going to force you to attend school if you don't want to.]

Mikado shakes his head. "N-No actually, I think that's a good idea!" Mikado said rather excitedly. Truth be told, Mikado didn't like having a boring life style. Sure he can understand why his mother wanted to keep him safe; yet at the same time he couldn't understand as to why his mother wouldn't let him out of the house more often.

One of the few outlets he had to the outside world was the internet…

* * *

><p>'Damn it, why didn't I remember sooner?' Shizuo thought as he bit the lit cigarette rather angrily.<p>

When he laid his eyes on Mikado, it was as if a floodgate of memories suddenly opened. Memories that were blurry to him were now crystal clear. He could remember the blissful memories of the past and the bitter memory of not ever seeing Mikado ever again. Shizuo shook his head.

Mikado had come back to them in some twist of fate. And this time, they will make sure that Mikado stays by their sides.

Shizuo grumbles a bit. It wasn't his fault that the reason why he and Izaya got kicked out of the apartment, was because of the damn flea having a few loose screws in his head…

* * *

><p>Izaya had on a goofy grin as he sat down in his office chair. He was in an honest to god, good mood. This was rare because he would usually be bored or amused (especially when it came from annoying the hell out of a certain brute, or playing with humans).<p>

Izaya turned to his computer screen and noticed that he had a few emails. He clicked on one of the emails and frowned at it. 'Looks like I'm going to be a bit late tomorrow…'

* * *

><p>Morning came and Mikado had already woken up. They all agreed last night that Mikado should go to school. They also discuss what school he should attend and decided that Raira Academy would be the best choose. So here he was, getting ready to go to the academy to take the entrance exam, since today was going to be one of the last days that they were going to hold it.<p>

Mikado was wearing a gray turtleneck shirt and blue shorts. Celty, without her helmet on, approached him. [You sure you don't want me to give you a ride?]

Mikado smiles, "I'll be fine Celty-san," he assured. He then grabs a piece of toast that had a sunny-side up egg on it and eats it.

Celty was glad that Mikado didn't mind that she was a Dullahan. So she didn't have to worry about keeping it a secret from him. In fact, he somewhat knew that she wasn't human because the ability to control and use shadows wasn't an ability humans didn't have (especially when it came to actually wielding shadows as a weapon).

[Just be careful, okay.]

Mikado nodded as he walked out of the apartment. It took Mikado maybe about half an hour to reach the academy gates. When he did reached the academy gates, his eyes widened when he caught sight of Masaomi. "Masaomi!" He shouted. Masaomi looks at Mikado with wide eyes.

"Mikado!" Masaomi exclaimed as Mikado walked up to him.

"What are you here?" Masaomi asked as Mikado came to a halt.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Mikado replied.

"I'm here to take the entrance exam," Masaomi said. "Are you also here to take the entrance exam?" Mikado nodded.

"I see…" Masaomi murmured.

"Is that my bag?" Mikado asked when he noticed the familiar white messenger bag.

"Well since you didn't bring it with you yesterday, I thought it would be a good idea to bring it to you after the entrance exam." Masaomi admitted and gave Mikado the bag.

"Thank you Masaomi." Mikado said.

"No problem," Masaomi looks up at the academy. "Well I guess we better go in."

* * *

><p>"You seem like you're in a good mood today, Shizuo." Tom said.<p>

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "You think so, Tom-san?" He asked and Tom nodded.

"You aren't glaring at the other paladins or knights like you usually do." Tom pointed out.

Instead of the bartender outfit Shizuo usually wears, he was donned in a white and pale green armor. Shizuo also had a claymore sword that was attached to the left side of the armor's belt. The claymore's hilt was pale blue and the sheath was black. Tom himself was dressed in a white and red academic robe. He was carrying a chestnut colored tome that was tucked under his right arm.

"So what's our job for today?"

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed as he checked his cell phone to see how many more jobs he had to do. Good news was that he only had three more jobs he had to do. The bad news was that they were from his more 'unique' clients, and were there for more time consuming. 'I hope this won't take too long,' Izaya thought.<p>

Izaya smirked. He and Shizuo still had those Yellow Scarves to deal with. 'No one messes with **our** Mikado and gets away with it.' He mused. The smirk was slowly turning into a Cheshire cat grin.

* * *

><p>"Glad that's over!" Masaomi said as he and Mikado walked out of the academy.<p>

"What day do we get the results for our exam?" Mikado asked curiously.

Masaomi thought about it for a few seconds, "Hmmm, maybe tomorrow or a few days before school starts I think…"

Masaomi glanced at Mikado, "Want to go get some ice cream?" he asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Mikado replied.

"Ice cream it is then." Masaomi said with a grin.

Masaomi then lead Mikado to one of the ice cream parlors in the area. When they reached an ice cream parlor, they went inside and ordered. Masaomi got vanilla ice cream while Mikado got strawberry ice cream. They both had their ice creams served in ice cream cones. After paying for their ice creams, Masaomi turned to Mikado. "So what are you going to do next?" Masaomi asked when both he and Mikado walked out of the ice cream parlor.

"Probably go back to the apartment." Mikado replied and he licked some of his ice cream.

"Want me to walk you back?" Masaomi asked and Mikado nodded.

When they reached the apartment building, Mikado bid Masaomi a goodbye and went inside the apartment building. What was left of Mikado's cold snack was the ice cream cone and a little bit of the strawberry ice cream stuffed inside the cone. As he walked up to the apartment's door, he pulls out a key and inserts it into the lock. He then turns the key and heard a light clicking sound. Mikado opened the apartment door and made sure that he locked the door behind him when he was inside. Mikado then ate the rest of his cold snack and pondered on what to do to pass the time, 'Maybe I should do some cleaning?' he pondered. Before he could think of anything else, Shinra walked into the living room and noticed him.

"Mikado-kun, you just came back from taking the entrance exam?" Shinra asked and Mikado nodded.

"Yep," Mikado puts down his bag on the couch. "If you don't mind Shinra-san, but can I do a bit of cleaning?"

"Sure go ahead," Shinra pointed to a door, "the broom and cleaning supplies should be in there."

After Shinra told Mikado where the cleaning supplies were, Mikado got to work. It wasn't until in the afternoon that he finished cleaning. Just in time for Celty to come back.

When Celty entered the apartment, she was surprise to see how clean both the kitchen and living room were. She approached Shinra and began typing on her PDA. [Who did the cleaning?]

"Mikado," Shinra answered.

[Where is he now?]

"He's in his room." Shinra said and Celty nodded. She heads to Mikado's room and sees that he was hooking up his cell phone changer to one of the outlets. She gently taps his left shoulder and Mikado turns around to face her. [Were you one who cleaned the kitchen and living room, Mikado?]

"Well, yes," Mikado stated. "I don't want to be a burden on you or Shinra-san."

Celty shakes her helmet. [Don't worry, you're not a burden.]

Mikado smiled at Celty, grateful that she assured him that he wasn't going to be a burden on her or Shinra.

It was 4:30 PM when Shizuo and Izaya came over. Celty noticed that they looked pretty content with something. She didn't need to ask why they looked content, because she had a good idea as to why.

* * *

><p>Masaomi blinked, "What did you just said?" he asked a bit dumbstruck.<p>

"Shizuo and Izaya teamed up and attacked some of us." One of the Yellow Scarves repeated to their leader.

'Why would Shizuo and Izaya team up? The two hate each other,' Masaomi ponders before it hits him like a bucket of ice cold water.

'…Unless they found out about what happened to Mikado.' Mikado did tell him that they were his childhood friends. Masaomi mentally made a note to not piss Shizuo and Izaya off when it came to Mikado.

* * *

><p>"So Shizuo's a paladin?" Mikado asked and Shizuo nodded.<p>

"Yeah and the stupid flea here," Shizuo paused and glared at Izaya, "is a stalker."

"How rude Shizu-chan," Izaya said. "I'm not a stalker, I'm an informant."

Shizuo did an eye roll, "It's the same fucking thing."

'I'm also a rogue, but that's something normal people don't know.' Izaya thought.

Mikado chuckled. 'Same old Shizuo and Izaya, I see.' He thought and both men looked at him with questionable expressions.

"You two still act like the same." Mikado said when he noticed they were giving him questionable expressions.

[Mikado, don't forget to tell them that you're going to go to high school.] Both Shizuo and Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, you're right Celty-san." Mikado turned to Shizuo and Izaya. "Today I went to Raira Academy and took the entrance exam."

"You're planning on going to Raira Academy?" Shizuo asked and Mikado nodded.

"Yep, but I'm a bit nervous about the results." Mikado admitted and was surprise when both men stroke his head.

"Don't worry, you'll pass it." Izaya said.

Mikado blushed at the feeling of their hands on his head. While this was happening, Celty and Shinra merely watched.

* * *

><p>The results for the entrance exam came the next day.<p>

Mikado walked into the living room and saw that Shinra was reading something with wide eyes. "Is there something wrong, Shinra-san?" Mikado asked and Shinra noticed him.

"Oh nothing's wrong Mikado-kun. It's just that we just received the results for the entrance exam." Shinra replied.

"How did I do?" Mikado asked nervously.

Shinra looked down at a piece of paper, before he looked back at Mikado. "You did well. In fact, you're ranked in 1st!" Shinra said. He then gives Mikado the piece of paper, for Mikado to see for himself. Mikado grabs the piece of paper and reads it. Indeed he was ranked in 1st with very high scores to prove it. "Is this a good thing?" Mikado inquired rather curiously.

"Yes it's a good thing. Not only that, but you've also scored very high on the magic section of the exam." Shinra stated.

"So…I guess this means that they will accept me in?" Mikado asked and Shinra nodded.

"They also want a bit of your blood," Shinra said and Mikado gave him a weird look.

"Why..?"

Shinra shrugged, "It's mandatory," he said. Mikado looked skeptical, but the need of experiencing something new overcame his suspicion.

"So how do we give them my blood?" Mikado asked and Shinra pulls out from his white coat pockets a vial.

"Let me just get a syringe and some other things." Shinra puts the vial down onto the table and walks out of the living room. When he returned he had a white elastic band, a bottle of alcohol, cotton balls, a tan bandage, and the syringe. Shinra was also wearing a pair of white gloves.

Mikado watched as Shinra put down the supplies. Shinra then turned to Mikado. "I'm just going to withdraw some blood, and it won't hurt a bit." He assured Mikado.

"I also need you to sit down onto the couch if you don't mind." Mikado nodded and sat down onto the couch.

Shinra lifts up Mikado's right sleeve shirt so that it wouldn't get in the way of withdrawing blood. He then grabs the white elastic band and ties it just above Mikado's elbow. Once he was sure that the elastic band was tight enough, he opens the bottle of alcohol and grabs a cotton ball. He dabs the cotton ball with some alcohol and sanitizes the area below Mikado's elbow. "I just need you to relax, okay." Shinra said and Mikado nodded.

Shinra grabs the syringe and punctures the skin. Mikado almost jolted at the feeling of the syringe's needle that punctured his skin, but manages to relax. A few seconds passed and Shinra withdrew the syringe when he saw that he had enough to fill the vial. Shinra then grabbed a cotton ball and lightly pressed it against the small wound. He also untied the elastic band. "Did it hurt?" Shinra asked and Mikado shook his head.

Shinra removes the cotton ball from the wound and puts on the bandage. He grabs the vial and fills it up with Mikado's blood. Once the vial was filled to the brim with the crimson liquid, he closed the vial and stood up. "I'll send this to the academy now." Shinra said and Mikado watched as he searched for something.

Mikado couldn't help but feel the excitement running through his body.

**Chapter 5 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Revyateil: Hmmm…I wonder what project ABYSS means. Anyways in the next chapter will be Mikado's first day in high school!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Celestial Revyateil doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

A couple of days later, school started and Mikado was getting ready for his first day in Raira Academy. [You got everything you need?] Mikado nodded at Celty's message.

Mikado was dressed in a light blue academy uniform, white shirt beneath the light blue blazer, and had on a cobalt blue necktie. However the academy uniform had an additional item. That item was a blue cape that went around his shoulders and the length of it went down just above his elbows. The blue cape had gold trim and silver buttons. He also had his white messenger bag slung on his left shoulder.

"Yep." Mikado said with a smile.

[Then I hope you have good day at Raira Academy.] Again, Mikado nodded. He then gave Celty a hug before he left for school.

Celty watched as Mikado closed and locked the front door behind him.

* * *

><p>"So why are you have that cape, Mikado?" Masaomi asked when he and Mikado met half way to the academy.<p>

"This?" Masaomi nodded. "I got it along with the uniform they sent me."

Mikado looked at Masaomi's uniform and saw that he had on a white hoodie that was beneath the light blue blazer. "Did they send you anything?" Mikado asked curiously.

Masaomi pulls out from underneath his hoodie, a necklace. The necklace was a silver chained necklace with a sword shaped pendant. Masaomi looked at the pendant, "Just this, but nothing else." He said before tucking the necklace back into his hoodie.

When they got to Raira academy, Masaomi dragged Mikado to a large bulletin board. Mikado raised an eyebrow and turned to Masaomi with a confused expression, "Are we suppose to look for something?" he asked.

"Try to find your name," Masaomi said and started looking for his name on the large bulletin board. Mikado blinked but did as his best friend told him. Both boys looked for a few seconds, before they found their names on the bulletin board.

Masaomi smiles and turns to Mikado. "It looks like we're going to be in the same class." Masaomi said and slung an arm around Mikado's shoulders.

"I wonder why it reads, 'Wait for further instructions, for classes that concern magic'?" Mikado said confused.

"Maybe we'll find out when we get to the classroom." Mikado nodded in agreement.

It took them a while, but they managed to find the right classroom. When they entered the classroom they noticed a woman with short brown hair standing by a podium. She was dressed in a light pink blazer, a matching colored skirt, and a white shirt beneath the light pink blazer. The brunette turned to them and smiled. They noticed that she had cyan eyes. "Ah, you two are the first ones to find this classroom. My name is Togasaki Sakura and I'm the homeroom teacher for this class; I'm also the mathematics teacher." She looked at the time.

"You two better head to the auditorium because the welcoming ceremony will start in about half an hour." Sakura said, and then went on to tell them how to get to the auditorium. Mikado and Masaomi thanked her and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Is that all of them?" Shizuo asked as he lit a cigarette. Behind him were a bunch of people who were unconscious. Shizuo glanced at them for a brief second, before he turned to Tom.<p>

Tom nodded. "Yeah, that should be all of them," Tom gazed at the unconscious pile of bodies. "But I don't know why the victims of The Slasher would attack you."

Shizuo shrugged. "Who knows, maybe it's because I'm the monster of Ikebukuro…" He then took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Now Shizuo, that isn't true." Tom said with a frown. "People just listen to rumors that don't tell the whole true about somebody."

'Besides, it was Izaya that started that flame again…'

Shizuo sighed. "Better call reinforcements…"

* * *

><p>Masaomi yawned as the speech came to an end, "Is it over?" he asked Mikado. Mikado nodded to Masaomi when the principle walked away. Once the principle was off the stage, everyone in the room was beginning to walk out of the auditorium. "Guess we better get to class now." Masaomi walked out of the auditorium, with Mikado in tow.<p>

Once they were in the classroom and found a seat to sit in, Sakura entered the classroom. She turns to everyone and smiles. "Well, good morning class!" She said and walked up the podium, then faced everyone.

"Now if any of you are curious about the notice on the bulletin board about class that concern magic. I will explain it now." Everyone in the class looked at her with a curious gaze.

"As you may know, some of you have received an additional item with the uniform we sent. The reason why is because so we can easily identify which student attends which class. This is to make sure that other students don't…insolent other students." Mikado raised an eyebrow.

"The only non-mundane classes that don't have an additional item to them are the ones that require natural talent. Now then," Sakura pulls out a book from the podium and opens. "Shall we start our first lesson of the day, class?"

Several groans resounded throughout the classroom and everyone begun pulling out a math book.

* * *

><p>Izaya was bored, plain and simple.<p>

Today was one of those rare days that Izaya didn't have any clients. Izaya leans back in his chair and checks the calendar. He noticed that his birthday was coming up soon.

In all honesty, Izaya doesn't really celebrate his birthday. Maybe it was because of the fact that he likes to mess with people that it gave him a bad reputation. He sighed. The only people who remember his birthday were his family, Shinra, and every now and then Shizu-chan.

'Now that I think about it, back when we were young Mikado would always be the first one to say happy birthday to me…' Izaya mused.

Back when the three were young, Mikado would stay with Izaya all day when it was his birthday; vice versa if it was Shizu-chan's birthday. Mikado would also make sure that Izaya or Shizu-chan were content when it was their birthday. Izaya couldn't help but chuckle. He still remembered the time when a 4 year-old Mikado asked a 12 year-old Izaya what he wanted for his birthday. What happened next resulted in a very embarrassed Mikado and a very pissed off 12 year-old Shizu-chan.

* * *

><p>"So it looks like our non-mundane classes are somewhat near each other." Masaomi stated.<p>

"It looks that way." Mikado agreed. Regular classes had ended a few hours ago and lunch break was about to end in a few more minutes. As they were walking, the two encountered a few boys harassing a girl. The girl had long dark indigo hair that was almost black and the length of it went down to her hips. In her hair were night-blooming cereus adornments on the sides of her head. Her skin was of pale porcelain.

"So why would a girl like yourself attend this academy?" A guy with dark brown hair said as he squeezed the girl's left shoulder. The girl didn't say anything but she flinched at how hard the unknown male squeezed her left shoulder.

Mikado bit his lip at the scene before him. 'So this is what Togasaki-sensei meant by insolent…' Mikado thought. Mikado then did something he wouldn't normally do, he intervened.

Masaomi watched in surprise as Mikado walked up to the brunet and grabbed his hand. "Can't you see that you're making her uncomfortable?" Mikado inquired. The girl looks at Mikado, her silvery blue eyes gazing at him in surprise and relief.

The brunet glared at Mikado. "Trying to play hero?"

Mikado shook his head. "No," he coldly gazed at the guy, "I'm just doing what I think is right in a situation like this."

Masaomi was about to step in when one of the guy's buddies noticed that Mikado had on the cape. "Dude, I wouldn't mess with him if I were you." One of the guy's buddies said. This guy had short black hair and brown eyes.

"And why shouldn't I?" The brunet asked angrily.

"He's in the Alchemy class!" The same buddy exclaims and the brunet promptly pales. The brunet lets go of the girl's shoulder, which in turn made Mikado let go of the brunet's hand. The three then watched in surprise as the males ran for their lives.

When they were gone the girl turns to Mikado, "T-Thank you for saving me from them…" she stuttered.

"I-It wasn't a problem." Mikado replied, his voice quivering.

"Why were those guys harassing you?" Masaomi asked as he walked up to Mikado and the girl. The indigo haired girl had a doll-like appearance to her and the fact that she was 4'11" enhanced her doll-like appearance.

"I don't know. I was on my way to one of my classes, when they suddenly walked up to me and started to make…comments about my appearance. Just before they could be anything else to me, you two appeared." She said and suddenly realized that she didn't introduce herself. "M-My name is Hester Leila,"

"Ryuugamine Mikado," Mikado pointed to Masaomi. "And that's Kida Masaomi." Mikado said and Masaomi winked at Leila. Their eyes widened when they realized that in only a few minutes, class would start again.

"Leila-chan, where's your class?" Masaomi asked.

"It should be next to the Alchemy class." Leila answered hastily and Masaomi glanced at Mikado.

"I'll take Leila to her class, Masaomi." Mikado said. Both Leila and Mikado then rushed away to try and get to class. Masaomi himself rushed with them too but entered one of the classrooms that had a sign that read 'Combat classroom'.

Mikado and Leila mentally sigh in relief when they reached their classes. The two came to a halt and panted for air. When they felt relief entering in their lungs, the two turned to each other. "I guess we better go into our class." Mikado said and Leila nodded. Leila glanced at Mikado for a brief moment before quickly she entered the classroom that was to the right of the classroom Mikado was staying in front of. Mikado also entered the classroom just in time for the bell to ring.

Mikado quickly rushed to a random workbench. He noticed that the workbench that he rushed to had two girls and one other male waiting. One of the girl's, the one with short black hair and glasses, looks at Mikado. "You're here for the Alchemy class?" She asked and Mikado nodded.

"Yep," Mikado replied just in time for the teacher to arrive. Everyone looked up at the teacher who had just arrived. The teacher was a man with long blond hair that was tied into a low ponytail, gray eyes, and a slightly tan complexion. As he walked up to the podium, he glanced at everyone. However his eyes widened when he saw Mikado. What happened next surprised everyone because the Alchemy teacher tripped and fell face first down onto the floor.

'Why does that kid look like Hiromi?' He thought as he tried to get up. When the blond man got up, he quickly got up to the podium and smiled sheepishly.

"Well wasn't that a surprise?" He muttered and cleared his throat. "Anyways, welcome to the Alchemy class. I am Fuku Isaac and I'll explain how this class works." He looks around to see how many students were in the classroom.

"Everyone will be divide into groups, so the workbench that you picked will be the group that your now permanently in for the school year. I'll give everyone a few minutes to get accommodate with each other, so be back in a jiffy." He said and before anyone could say anything, he had already left. Everyone was stupefied at what just happened, but they soon got over it and began chatting.

"Well, who's going first?" The other male asked and received stares in response. The other male had long white hair and azure eyes. However what made him stand out was that he had cat ears and a tail. The white haired male's cat ears and tail were white as his hair, but they had black stripes on them.

"You're the one who talked first. So you should be the one who goes first." A girl with short ginger red hair and strawberry blond bangs, sea green eyes, and olive complexion said. She wore the cape like everyone else in the class, but her uniform blazer in length was a whole lot longer than anyone else's because it went down to her knees. She also had on a black choker.

The white haired male glanced at her before he let out a sigh. "Alright," he turned to Mikado and the black haired girl. "My name is Hoshino Rindou and I'm a Beastkin if you two were curious about the cat ears and tail."

"Aren't you the student council president that made that speech in the opening ceremony?" Mikado asked and the ginger haired girl snickered.

"If he was the student council president, he would be flirting with every single girl in this school!" She said and Rindou gazed at her for a minute, before he turned to Mikado.

"No, that wasn't me that was my nii-san, Yoshiyuki." Rindou said. "We look the same, but the only difference we have is that he wears glasses and has his hair tied into a low ponytail."

"That and he is a hardass." The ginger haired girl added. Rindou didn't say anything, but smirked.

"I guess it's my turn to introduce myself," the ginger haired girl begins, "my name is…how does it go again, Rindou?"

"Last name first name." Rindou answered.

"Thanks," she thanked Rindou and continued. "Brahe Kenna is the name."

"Kenna-chan and I have known each other ever since we were kids." Rindou said. "That and because of Kenna-chan, the Alchemy class has been feared because not only did she blew up the classroom about five times last year. She also blew up some boys who were hitting on her."

"Hey it wasn't my fault that they were invading my personal space!" Kenna retorted and Rindou did an eye roll. The atmosphere around their group because slightly awkward.

"Um…Sonohara Anri." The black haired girl said.

Anri, Kenna, and Rindou stare at Mikado. "Ryuugamine Mikado." Mikado bowed his head a bit.

* * *

><p>"Tom-san, can I ask you something?" Shizuo asked as he and Tom were walking to Russian Sushi to get something to eat.<p>

"Sure, go head." Tom replied.

"Have I ever talked about a boy named Mikado before?" Shizuo questioned. He wanted to know how in the world did he forgot about Mikado. He just hoped that Mikado doesn't find out about it…

Tom stopped walking and thought about it. "Yes, in junior high school if I remember correctly. However you stopped talking about him when you got out of high school." Tom said and he looked at Shizuo.

Shizuo didn't say anything, and instead banged his head against the nearest thing available; a no smoking sign.

'I really do have a shitty memory…'

* * *

><p>After the Alchemy class was over, Mikado headed over to his next class. When he entered the classroom he noticed right away that almost all of the students in the classroom were girls. The only males in the classroom were Mikado and two other teenage males. Mikado eyes widened when he caught sight of Leila. "Leila?" He said and Leila looked at him with wide eyes.<p>

"Mikado?" Leila's mouth was agape.

"You're a Songstress?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

Leila nodded. "I didn't think you were a Songstress…" She said astonished.

Mikado glanced at her, "When you said that those guys were commenting about your appearance, did you mean that they also knew you were a Songstress?" he inquired.

Leila sighed and nodded. "That's correct…"

Before either Mikado or Leila could say anything else, the teacher walked in. The teacher was a woman with lavender rose color hair that was put into a bun and jade green eyes. She was dressed in a carmine red kimono that had golden butterflies embroidered on the kimono and a yellow obi around her waist. When she walked up to the podium, she smiled at everyone. "My name is Hara Tsubaki, and welcome to one of the natural talent classes. This is the natural talent class that will cater to Songstresses." She began.

"Some of you may or may not what a Songstress is; so I'll explain what a Songstress is to those who do not know. A Songstress is a being who can use a rare form of magic called Song Magic. Song Magic is kind of similar to how regular magic works, except the only difference they have is that song magic requires the Songstress' emotions." Tsubaki then went on to explain why song magic required emotions.

While this was happening, Mikado couldn't help but think that this was just another stepping stone of his stay in Ikebukuro.

**Chapter 6 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Revyateil: Woohoo! *Throws confetti in the air* Summer vacation is here! But before I get way too excited, what was Izaya's response that made Mikado embarrassed and Shizuo pissed off when they were kids? And please review because I really want to know how everyone thinks of this fanfic so far!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Celestial Reyvateil: This chapter was meant to be posted on May 4th. But due to school finals, it got delayed. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"What are you baking, Mikado?" Shinra asked as he entered the kitchen. Mikado was finishing putting ganache on a cake. Mikado turned to Shinra and wiped his brow.

"Heaven and hell cake," Mikado answered.

"Ah, that's right; today is Izaya's birthday." Shinra looked at the cake and Mikado nodded.

"I'm going to bring it to Izaya soon." Mikado said.

"Then can you bring this to Izaya?" Shinra asked as he set down a box that was wrapped with black wrapping paper, and tied around it was a crimson ribbon. "I unfortunately can't bring it to him, because today I have a lot of clients coming soon."

Mikado nodded. "Sure, I'll bring your present to Izaya."

Shinra pats Mikado on the head. "Thanks Mikado," Shinra then leaves the kitchen.

A few minutes later; Shinra's present and the cake (now in a box) were now in a bag. Mikado gingerly picks up the bag and exits the apartment. Mikado couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"I see you're still doing good, okaa-chan." Izaya said to Kyouko. His mother was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and a black skirt that had red lace trimming on it, that went down to her knees. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail.<p>

"And I see that you're still up to no good." Kyouko replied to her son.

Izaya chuckled. "You know me all too well okaa-san." He said and his mother gazed at him.

"You should stop messing with people, Izaya. One of these days, all that karma is going to come bite you in the ass." She said warningly.

Izaya merely did an eye roll at his mother. 'But if I didn't mess with people, how am I supposed to have fun?' He thought.

"Anyways, happy birthday Izaya," Kyouko gives Izaya a white box that was wrapped in red wrapping paper. "Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan couldn't come since they are…doing something that I don't want to know." Kyouko said and in her mind, she was pondering on how in the world things went wrong for her children to be like this. Izaya hums and grasp his present.

Once Kyouko gave Izaya his present, she walked to the front door. However she comes to a halt and turns to Izaya. "Please take my advice to heart, Izaya." She said and exited his apartment.

When he heard the door closed shut, Izaya sighs and leans in his chair. A few seconds passed before he heard a knock on the door. Izaya raised an eyebrow, 'Who could that be?' he thought. Izaya stands up and walks to the door. Once he reaches the front door, he then opens the door. When he opened the door, his eyes widened when he saw it was Mikado.

"…Mikado?" Izaya said a bit surprise.

Mikado smiled at Izaya. "Happy birthday Izaya," He said and Izaya blinked. Izaya quickly got over his surprise, when he realized why Mikado was here.

"Come in, Mikado." Izaya said and moved out of the way so Mikado could come in. When Mikado entered, he looked around Izaya's apartment. Izaya's apartment was huge! But the interior itself was rather simple. Mikado also noticed that the apartment had a second floor.

Mikado sets down the bag on the coffee table and sits down on the couch. He looks up at Izaya and smiles sheepishly. "Shinra-san said that he can't make it. And Sorry I'm late Izaya," Mikado rubs the back of his head, "not a very good thing to do, when we just reunited a few weeks ago."

Izaya sits next to Mikado. He then slung an arm around Mikado's shoulders and pulled him close. "So what did you get for me?" Izaya asked and grinned when he saw that Mikado's cheeks slightly flush.

"I-Its nothing much, just a cake that I baked…" Mikado murmured.

"Why don't you cut us a piece of the cake you baked, Mikado?" Izaya asked.

Mikado raised an eyebrow at Izaya, but didn't say anything. Mikado stands up and gets out from the bag a large box that could it a cake in it. As Mikado walked into the kitchen, he didn't noticed that Izaya had gotten up and walked to his desk to check on something.

When Mikado came back into the living room with two plates that had at least one slice of cake in each hand; Izaya looks up at him and gestures the younger male to come over. Mikado walks to Izaya's desk and puts down one of the plates. Mikado was about to walk over to the couch to eat his slice of cake when Izaya grabbed his wrist. "Why don't you eat your cake slice here?" Izaya asked, but it sounded like he was demanding it instead.

Mikado nodded and put his plate down. Izaya released his grip on Mikado's wrist. Mikado shuddered when he saw the smirk on Izaya's lips. "You eat your cake first, Mikado." Izaya said mischievously.

Mikado gazed at Izaya for a brief second, before he ate a piece of the cake he baked. Mikado chewed and before he could swallow it, Izaya gently grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Mikado in surprised gasped and Izaya took this as his chance to plunge his tongue into Mikado's mouth. Izaya could taste the bittersweet chocolate, peanut butter, and something that tasted similar to vanilla. Izaya then pushes Mikado down on to his desk and continues to ravish the younger male's mouth. Izaya nips Mikado's lips. Mikado couldn't help but shiver and clenched Izaya's shirt. Izaya mentally smirked when Mikado moaned.

After a few seconds of kissing Mikado, Izaya broke away from Mikado and grinned. Mikado was blushing, panting, and his eyes were half lidded. "Yummy~." Izaya licked his lips. Mikado blush increased to the point that his cheeks were the color of ripe tomatoes.

"Should I be glad that wasn't my first kiss..?" Mikado pouted. He could feel that his cheeks were burning.

Izaya chuckled. "Yep, and I was the one that achieve your first kiss when we were kids." He says and nuzzles Mikado's neck. Yep, when they were young, Izaya's response to Mikado's question was their first kiss.

Mikado sighed and shook his head. "Shizuo wasn't happy that you kissed me first…" Mikado murmured.

"Shizu-chan's expression was priceless!" Izaya laughed. The memory of a 12 year-old Shizuo chasing after a 12 year-old Izaya with a street sign was playing in his mind. If he remembered right, the chase lasted for a good 3 hours before Mikado stopped them.

Before Mikado could reply to Izaya, he felt the man's breath on his ear. "I love you, Mikado." Izaya whispered husky.

Mikado froze.

Deep down in his mind, something screamed. Mikado couldn't understand the words that were being screamed at him. All he could hear was that deafening scream. Mikado panicked. But before he could do anything, Izaya slowly slides a hand up his shirt.

"Izaya, I-" Mikado was about to say something when a familiar ring reached their ears; a ring that ultimately killed the mood.

Izaya stopped what he was doing and looked around for the source of the ring. What Izaya didn't notice was that Mikado had sigh in relief. "Izaya," Izaya looked down at Mikado. "It's my cell phone…"

Izaya frowns and Mikado pulls out his cell phone from his one of his pants pockets. Izaya immediately snatched the cell phone and press the answer button. "Who is this?" Izaya asked a bit grumpy.

* * *

><p>"Flea?" Shizuo stopped in his tracks when he heard Izaya's voice. The ex-bartender was on his way to Shrina's apartment to visit Mikado, when he decided to call Mikado in advance. Instead of hearing Mikado's voice through the cell phone, he heard the familiar voice of Orihara Izaya instead.<p>

Shizuo's right eye twitched in irritation. "Why do you have Mikado's cell phone?" Shizuo asked very annoyed.

"Hmph, if you checked the calendar you stupid brute," Shizuo's grip on his cell phone tightened. "Then maybe you'll know why." Izaya promptly hanged up on Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Izaya gives back Mikado his cell phone and gets off of him, seeing that Mikado wasn't in the mood to continue with their make-out session. "W-We should finish eating our cake slices, Izaya." Mikado suggested nervously. Izaya nodded and picked up the cake slice that hasn't been touched yet.<p>

Both Mikado and Izaya ate in an awkward silence, with Izaya glancing at him every now and then. When they were done eating the cake slices, a downpour was happening outside. Izaya looks out the window to see rain drops pelting the window. "It looks like its started raining," He turned to Mikado. "Do you have an umbrella?"

Mikado shook his head. Izaya grinned and wrapped his arms around Mikado's torso. Mikado squeaked at Izaya's sudden action and blushed. "Then I don't mind if you stay here for the night~." Izaya said with a slight purr in his voice.

Mikado shuddered and gulped. "L-L-Let me texted Celty-san to tell her I'm going to stay here for the night, Izaya." Mikado stuttered and hastily got out his cell phone. He quickly texts Celty that he was going to stay the night at Izaya's place and sends the text message to Celty. Once that was done, Mikado looks at his cell phone, to see what time it was.

5:30 PM.

Mikado wasn't sure whether or not he should be glad or worried…

* * *

><p>"Sorry for coming over when it began raining, Celty." Shizuo apologized.<p>

[It isn't a problem, Shizuo. But why did you come over?] Celty hears Shizuo sigh in annoyance.

"It was because I wanted to see Mikado. But it seems like he's at that damn flea's place instead." Shizuo grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

[Isn't it May 4th today?] Shizuo raised an eyebrow at her and nodded. [Then isn't it Izaya's birthday?]

Shizuo at first thought about it, before he did a double take. His eyes widened in realization, "Now that you mention it…it is that flea's birthday!" Shizuo exclaimed.

[Are you going to do something?] Celty listens as Shizuo mutters a few things under his breath, like "damn that Izaya" and "lucky son of a bitch". He muttered a few more things, before he sighed and shook his head.

"Not now, I'll wait for tomorrow." Shizuo knew the reason why Mikado was at Izaya's place.

* * *

><p>Mikado came out of the bathroom with a black towel wrapped around his waist. Nighttime had just arrived a few minutes ago and Izaya had insisted that Mikado go bathe first, so that he could go find something for the younger male to wear for the night. So here he was, in nothing but a towel, in Izaya's bedroom. Izaya's bed was a California king sized bed that was covered in black bed sheets, and a couple of red silk pillows were stationed on the very top of the bed. By the end of the bed was a pair of satin silk pajamas; the satin silk pajamas were a navy blue color. Mikado raised an eyebrow as he picked up the pajamas.<p>

When he was done putting on the pajamas, he noticed that they fit him perfectly. Mikado didn't know if he should thankful that Izaya knows what size clothes he wears. He decided not to question it. The bedroom door suddenly opens to reveal Izaya. Mikado turned around and noticed that Izaya was wearing a black shirt and dark blue pants. Izaya smiled, "They look good on you." he said and Mikado blushed.

"Let's just go to bed already…" Mikado mutters and quickly goes underneath the bed sheets. Izaya lightly chuckles and walks to the bed. He too goes underneath the bed sheets and embraces the younger male. He then nuzzles Mikado's hair, inhaling the younger male's scent. Mikado's scent consisted of: cherry blossoms, vanilla, ylang ylang, and something that remained Izaya of the rain.

Mikado shyly moves closer to Izaya and sighs. 'It's a good thing that I don't have school tomorrow.' Mikado thought as he slowly close his eyes. Unaware that Izaya was slowly stroking his hair.

Once Mikado had fallen asleep, Izaya follow suits. Unfortunately at the same time, he was also trying not to do anything inappropriate to the sleeping Mikado. Celty would surely decapitate him if she found out that Mikado wasn't a virgin anymore.

'But it's so tempting~!'

* * *

><p>When morning came, Shizuo quickly took a shower and put on his signature outfit on. Once that was done, he ran out of Shinra's apartment. He was going to give Izaya a good late birthday beating for hogging Mikado yesterday. He was about a few miles away from Izaya's apartment when he saw the informant. On instinct, Shizuo picks up a vending machine. "IIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!" He roars as he throws the vending machine.<p>

Izaya dodges the flying vending machine and faces Shizuo. "I see that the stupid brute is here a day late," He sneered. Shizuo glares at Izaya and begins to chase after him.

* * *

><p>Mikado slowly opens his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust his version since it was a bit blurry. When his version became clearer, he slowly sits up and stretches. He glances at the clock; it was 9:30 AM. He then glances down to see that Izaya wasn't in the bed with him. 'I better go take a bath.' Mikado thought. His eyelids flickered for bit, before he got out of Izaya's bed and head to the bathroom.<p>

But before he could go take a bath, he had to find something to wear since the clothes he had on yesterday were in the washing machine. He was thinking about to just wait for his clothes to finish washing when something caught his attention. Hanging near Izaya's closet was a red dress shirt. Mikado picked up the red dress shirt and noticed that the length of it went down to his thighs.

'Izaya wouldn't mind if I borrowed this, would he?'

* * *

><p>"COME BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shizuo shouted as he chased Izaya.<p>

The two men continued their little game of cat and mouse for another hour. They didn't bother to keep track of time, because they unexpectedly reached Izaya's apartment (whether or not that it was by instinct, would be anyone's guess). Shizuo and Izaya bickered as they exit the elevator. "I still say that I'm the handsomeness, out of the two of us." Izaya said.

"Ha! Yeah right," Shizuo snorted. "When we were kids, you couldn't carry Mikado!"

Izaya's right eye twitched at the comment. As he opened the door to his apartment, he was about to say something back at Shizuo when he looked inside and his red auburn eyes widened. Shizuo stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at Izaya. Shizuo was about open his mouth, when his eyes widened too.

In the kitchen cooking breakfast, was Mikado, who was clad in nothing but a red dress shirt that went down to his thighs. Shizuo and Izaya stared at Mikado with their jaws dropped. Shizuo's right hand immediately shot up to cover his nose, while Izaya just stared at Mikado. The two just stand there flabbergasted at the sight before them. They probably stood there rooted to the spot for a few minutes or seconds, because Mikado turned around and almost jumped when he saw them. Shizuo and Izaya watched very closely at how the red dress shirt swayed when Mikado turned around. Mikado stared at the two men with wide eyes. A few seconds passed and the one to break the silence was Izaya…who ran towards Mikado.

"Mikado~!" Izaya shouted. Mikado stood there frozen. However, before Izaya could glomp the sapphire eyed male, Shizuo stopped him by punching him to the floor. Izaya fell to the floor with a loud thump. His fingers twitched and he slowly turned over and looked up at Shizuo with irked glare. He was about to yell something at the fake blond, when he blinked. "Are you having a nosebleed, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

When Shizuo had punched Izaya, he had accidently exposed his covered nose. Dripping from his nose was a red liquid that seemed to slide down in tiny rivers. "You shut your mouth, Izaya!" Shizuo hissed as he hastily tried to conceal the nosebleed from Mikado.

But it was already too late, because Mikado had seen the nosebleed when Shizuo punched Izaya. Mikado blushed and clutched the hem of the red dress shirt. He turns off the stove and runs out of the kitchen.

Shizuo and Izaya were certainly not going to forget about this anytime soon…

**Chapter 7 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: Hope everyone likes this chapter! Until next!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

In the streets of Akihabara, a young girl was walking down the street in search of something or someone. The young girl looked like she was 18 years old. She had ghostly pale skin that was being illuminated by street lights and ash blond hair that went slightly below her shoulders. Her ash blond hair covered her eyes. The blonde had on a red leather jacket that had fur trimming along the collar, a crimson red dress that went down to her knees, and black knee-high heeled combat boots. The crimson dress had black satin lace trim around the hem of the dress.

As she walked down the street, the street lights flickered. The blonde continued to walk down the street for a bit before she came to a halt in front of a construction building. She looked up and felt something shift in the air. 'This has got to be the place,' the blond thought. She looks at the entrance of the building and enters.

When she entered the building, she noticed that construction on the building wasn't complete, since the windows didn't have glass panes in them yet. She glances around the area and notices a staircase. The blonde head towards the staircase and begins walking up them. It took her a few minutes to walk up the tedious staircase, but she managed to reach the rooftop. Once she was on the rooftop she turned her attention upward. When she did, she caught sight of five beings floating in the air. The beings wore white long-sleeved dresses that were blood stained and their faces were covered by their long black hair. 'Banshees…' As if reading the blonde's thoughts, the creatures turned their heads at her and hissed. The Banshee's faces looked like normal human female faces, except four of the Banshee's faces were slowly deforming.

Banshees are more or less, restless spirits of human females who are full of resent and hatred. If a Banshee kills her victims, then their shrieks become even louder; so loud that their shrieks are capable of sounding like a volcanic eruption.

The wind slightly blew her hair to reveal scarlet colored eyes that had an ultramarine color along the outer rim of her pupil. And under her left eye was a beauty mark. The blonde looked up at them for a moment, "It's a shame that I have to kill all of you," she said calmly and lowered her right arm. When she did, a dagger slid down her right arm and she grasped it. The dagger's blade was black as obsidian and the handle was white. In the center of the dagger's crossguard was a blood red gem that shone with malevolence.

One of the Banshees growled at the blonde and charged right at her.

Bad move.

As soon as the Banshee was close to her, the blonde stabbed the creature. The dagger pierced the Banshee and the creature disappeared in a colorful display of purplish pink.

"Now then…who's next?"

* * *

><p>"Have you guys heard about the urban legend of the Akai Shinigami?" Kenna asked and everybody raised an eyebrow. Kenna, Rindou, Masaomi, Anri, Mikado, and Leila were eating lunch on the school rooftop. While everyone was leading against the fence, Leila was sitting by the door looking uncomfortable. Sitting next to her was Rindou.<p>

"Akai Shinigami?" Mikado asked and Kenna nodded.

"I think I heard that urban legend a few times before, but I can't remember much about it." Masaomi said as he shrugged.

"Well, this is how the urban legend goes if you're curious," Kenna cleared her throat. "'It is said that if you wander around the streets of Akihabara at night, you'll catch a glimpse of a girl in red. They say that when she looks at you it's as if Death is ready to reap you of your soul. The red clothes are supposedly dyed from the blood of the ones she reaped. And if she deems that you're ready to die, she'll kill you right then and there.' At least that's how the urban legend goes." Kenna finished as she ate the last bits of her yakisoba bread.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was standing by the school gates of Raira Academy. Why was he standing there? Well, ever since Mikado had stayed over at Izaya's place (for the flea's birthday and that damn rain); he couldn't help but be jealous of Izaya. So the fake blond decided that today he wanted to spend some time with Mikado. Shizuo pulled out his cell phone just in time for school to end.<p>

He just needed to wait for a few minutes before students started to pour out of the school. Some students glanced at him with surprise and frightful looks. Shizuo shrugged, he was used to those kinds of looks by now.

Mikado soon came out of the school with two other teenagers. One of the teenagers was that Kida kid, while the other one was a girl whose name he can't remember at the moment. Mikado looks at Shizuo and smiles. "Shizuo!" He shouts and runs up to Shizuo.

Shizuo smiles back at Mikado. "Are you free this evening Mikado?" Shizuo asked a bit nervous.

Mikado nodded. "I am." Mikado replied and turned around to wave at the two teenagers. "Hope to see you two tomorrow, Masaomi! Sonohara-san!"

Masaomi waves a bit nervously at Mikado, while the Sonohara girl nods. Once the two teenagers left, Mikado turns to Shizuo. "Is there something you need Shizuo?" The sapphire eyed boy asked.

'Here goes nothing…' Shizuo takes a deep breath. "I-I wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me, today," Shizuo said and inwardly cringed. Damn it, why was it so hard to ask someone for a simple date? "If not, then we can do something else instead or do it on another day."

Mikado blinks for a second, before his eyes slightly widen. "Are you asking me out on a date, Shizuo?" Mikado asked hesitantly and Shizuo nodded, the ex-bartender's cheeks were a bit flushed. Mikado stared at Shizuo for a moment before he nodded. Shizuo mentally sighed in relief.

As the two walked away from Raira Academy, Shizuo was reflecting on his life up to this point. After graduating from Raira Academy, he went around Ikebukuro job hopping, and getting constantly fired because of his bad temper. He had finally found a job as a bartender after god knows how many times he had been fired. But that too didn't last very long because he had beaten up the manager of the bar he worked at. Just when he was about to give up, Tom offered him a job at an Order; The Order of Elysium.

The Order of Elysium was constructed in the name of a priestess named Candra. The Order was similar to a guild in terms of going out of the city and defeating monsters, or doing jobs that required getting items from dangerous creatures. Guilds themselves are groups that aren't really controlled by the government or a royal family, but are rather controlled by a single person. Some guilds are almost similar to the yakuza or any other criminal organization since some of the guilds fight to gain territory. And thanks to the internet, guilds are now more expanded then they were in the past.

At first, Shizuo didn't want to join because he didn't like violence. But in the end, he ended up joining the Order. Maybe it was a good thing that his dad taught him how to wield a sword when he was young. And in just half a year, he managed to become a paladin. One of the highest ranks that the Order could give anyone. Even though he was a paladin he chose to be a bodyguard for Tom.

That and he also kept the bartender's outfit.

Shizuo sighed and Mikado looked up at him, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Shizuo shook his head, "It's nothing," Mikado frowned at that. Mikado must have sensed something, because he grabbed Shizuo's hand. Shizuo almost jumped at the suddenly contact and stared at a smiling Mikado. Shizuo blushes and tightens his grip on Mikado's hand.

* * *

><p>Izaya was taking a break, when he decides to check up on Mikado by spying on him. Just in time to see Shizuo and Mikado walking together holding hands. Izaya's right eye twitched at the sight. Even though the two men shared Mikado, that didn't mean that they didn't like it when one of them would spend time with Mikado.<p>

He looked through a pair of binoculars to see that the two were heading to Sunshine Cinema. Izaya was about to follow them when his cell phone vibrated. Izaya scowled and reach down in one of his fur trimmed jacket's pockets to pull out his cell phone. He checked his cell phone and again scowled.

A rogue, for the lack of a better word, is the equivalent of an informant to other races and much more worse. The reason why is because they see the rogue as a backstabbing son of a bitch. Yet, the rogue can be very resourceful in getting information. He should know since his father was a retired rogue himself.

He grumbles a few things under his breath and walks away.

* * *

><p>"Ryuugamine Mikado, huh…" Isaac murmurs as he lends back in his chair. "So that boy is Hiromi's and Ryuuya's son…" Isaac's lips were pressed together.<p>

The blond alchemist remembered the time when he and Ryuuya first met Hiromi. Hiromi back then was…aloof to say the least. Isaac shuddered. He could still remember Hiromi's emotionless expression on him, whenever she gazed at him. It was almost as if she was a doll that didn't have a purpose in life. However the aloofness slowly disappeared as Ryuuya hanged out with her and was determined to make her smile. Along the way, the two fell in love with each other and he remembered how Tsubaki wasn't in the least bit happy about it.

He just hopes that the pink haired woman didn't hold any resentment towards Mikado, just because the boy was Hiromi's son.

* * *

><p>Shizuo glanced down at Mikado's hand. The two males were in Sunshine Cinema, watching one of Kasuka's (known as Hanejima Yuuhei) movies. The cinema room was dark, and the only source of light was coming from the movie projector. Shizuo glances up at Mikado's face to see that the sapphire-eyed boy was watching the movie. He then glances down at Mikado's hand and his heartbeat increases. Shizuo pressed his lips together and hesitantly tried to hold Mikado's hand. When he did touch Mikado's hand, he would retract his hand and try again to hold Mikado's hand. His heart begins to pound hard. 'Why is my heart pounding so hard? All I'm trying to do is just hold Mikado's hand!' Shizuo thought.<p>

It wasn't until a few more attempts later that Shizuo finally managed to hold Mikado's hand. When he did, Mikado turned to Shizuo and blushed. Shizuo could feel Mikado's fingers interlocking with his fingers. Mikado then turns back to the projection screen with a permanent blush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Otou-san, I'm home…" Leila said. Besides her were Rindou and his brother, Yoshiyuki. Yoshiyuki looked like his brother, Rindou, except he had pale blue rimmed glasses on and his long white hair was put into a low ponytail.<p>

A man with short golden blond hair and silvery blue eyes appeared. The golden blond man wore a doctor's outfit. The outfit consisted of a light blue dress shirt, black trousers, and a white lab coat. "Welcome home." He said casually. Leila held her head down and immediately ran up a pair of stairs. The blond man turned to the two brothers. "What are your names?" He asked, yet his tone implied that he was demanding an answer, instead.

Both Rindou and Yoshiyuki shudder at the cold gaze the golden blond man was giving them. The gaze itself was almost palpable.

Yoshiyuki went first, "Hoshino Yoshiyuki," he said quickly yet calmly.

"Hoshino Rindou, um…" Rindou was about to ask what the man's name was but got beat to it by the man himself.

"Hester Satoshi. And thank you for bringing Leila home." Satoshi said as he slightly narrowed his eyes at the two brothers.

Yep, he did not like them one bit.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for bringing over some more metal, Celty." A woman with long crimson red hair that was put into a ponytail and gold colored eyes said. However what made her different besides the gold eyes was that she had crimson red dragon wings and a crimson red reptile tail.<p>

Celty nodded and typed something on her PDA. [It isn't a problem, Homera. But why the sudden order? I thought that I brought you some metal a few weeks ago?]

Homera sighs. "That's correct. But a few days ago business boomed hard and I ran out of metal to make any weapons." Homera frowns and ponders on something.

[Is there something wrong?]

"Now that I think about it, the customers on that day were all acting weird…" Celty looks up at her and types one word on her PDA.

[Weird?] Homera nodded.

"You know how humans don't naturally have different color eyes like: pink, red, white, black, golden, or different colored pupils, right?" Celty nodded. "Well, the customers on that day had glowing red eyes as if they were possessed by something or were maybe being controlled by someone. That and they were also mumbling, 'I will cut Heiwajima.' or something along those lines."

Celty froze at what Homera had said. Homera turned to Celty and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong, Celty?" she asked. 10 seconds passed and Celty ran out of Homera's weapon shop.

Homera blinked for a moment before the front door was pulled open by someone. Homera looks up at whoever had just entered her shop, and her left eye begins to twitch as she realized who it was. "What are you doing here, Isaac?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you Shizuo for bring me to the movies. It was fun." Mikado said and Shizuo smiled.<p>

"No problem," Shizuo said. It was now evening and the sun had set and the sky was starting to turn dark. The two were currently in Ikebukuro West Gate Park relaxing on a park bench.

A light breeze gently swayed Mikado's hair. Shizuo's hand twitches and he lifts up his hand to Mikado's head. He then strokes Mikado's head, feeling the sapphire eyed male's strands of hair through his fingers. Mikado's hair felt like the softest silk he had ever touched. Mikado blushes and slightly shifts closer to Shizuo. He was enjoying the feeling of Shizuo's hand running through his hair.

Shizuo's hand came to a halt when he and Mikado noticed that people were approaching them, their eyes were glowing red, and they were also carrying weapons. Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "Mikado, stay here." He murmurs and stands up.

"_We found him._"

"_Heiwajima Shizuo._"

"_Cut him for the sake of our love._"

Shizuo sighed angrily and brought his hand to his face. "Not these assholes again…" He muttered. Mikado looks up at him worryingly.

"_We love you Shizuo._"

Mikado eyes widened at what they just said. "Shizuo, what's going on..?" Mikado asked quietly.

A vein popped up on Shizuo's forehead and he gritted his teeth. 'I want to beat the shit out of them, but…' Shizuo glanced at Mikado. 'Will Mikado be afraid of me?' He knew it was stupid to dwell on, but he couldn't help it. Izaya, Mikado, and he had grown up. And there was a possibility that Mikado had forgotten some of their childhood.

In short, Shizuo was afraid that Mikado would fear him. However before he could ponder anymore, Mikado gingerly tugged the right sleeve of his dress shirt. Shizuo turned to Mikado. "Shizuo, you don't have to hold anything back you know." Mikado says and smiles at Shizuo.

Shizuo's eyes widened at what Mikado had said. When Mikado said that he didn't need to hold back, he mentally heard something unlocked. It was as if something inside of him had just released.

"Thanks Mikado." Shizuo then looks up at the crowd of glowing red eyes. A slasher smile was now beginning to forum on his lips. "You know what you bastards? I am sick and tired of this shit, and this time I ain't holding back!" Shizuo shouted as he cracked his knuckles. "Besides, I can't lose in front of someone that **loves** me." He then took off his sunglasses.

Mikado blushed at what Shizuo said and averted his eyes away from Shizuo. Yet at the same, he shyly smiled. Shizuo took one last glance at Mikado and tucked his sunglasses in his vest pocket, before he turned his attention to the crowd and charged.

* * *

><p>Chainsaw Bomb: Who's Heiwajima Shizuo?<p>

Shiro Hoshi: You don't know who Heiwajima Shizuo is? O_O

Chainsaw Bomb: Should I?

Shiro Hoshi: You've been living in Tokyo for months now, and you don't know who he is?

Chainsaw Bomb: Can you just cut to the chase already!

Soothing Thief has entered the chatroom.

Soothing Thief: What's going on?

Shiro Hoshi: Chainsaw-chan, doesn't know who Heiwajima Shizuo is.

Soothing Thief: …Who?

Shiro Hoshi: Not you too, Soothing!

Soothing Thief: Well, excuse me for not knowing anything because I'm attending university right now. -_-'

Chainsaw Bomb: Just tell us already!

Shiro Hoshi: Okay. Heiwajima Shizuo is-

Setton has entered the chatroom.

Setton: Shiro, have you heard anything about Shizuo?

Shiro Hoshi: I think he's in Ikebukuro West Gate Park, fighting a mob right now.

Setton: Thank you, Shiro.

Setton has left the chatroom.

Chainsaw Bomb: What was that about?

* * *

><p>Celty shuts her PDA and heads to Ikebukuro West Gate Park as quickly as she can. She hasn't heard from Mikado yet and she hoped that her godson was alright. She also hoped that Shizuo was not too deep into trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Anri frowned when she saw that a girl with long black hair and eyes that glowed red was walking in the direction that lead to Ikebukuro West Gate Park. Anri silently followed the girl with long black hair, making sure that the girl didn't sense her presence.<p>

The sky was now completely dark and the streets of Ikebukuro were being illuminated by its own city lights.

* * *

><p>Mikado watched as Shizuo beat up the mob. He didn't watch in fright or disgust, but in awe instead. It wasn't the type of awe that was associated with fear neither, but the type of awe associated with wonder.<p>

A few minutes pasted and it seemed as if the mob wasn't going to cense anytime soon. Mikado was about to call Celty to see if she could come and help Shizuo when he caught sight of something. Mikado's eyes widened and his heart stopped for a brief second. While Shizuo was beating up a couple of the glowing red eyed people, someone wielding a spiked mace slowly creep up to Shizuo from behind; Shizuo being too busy with beating up the mob, didn't notice.

Mikado's heartbeat increased and his pupils shrunk. Even though he knew that Shizuo could defend himself and take a beating from anything (Shizuo has yet to tell Mikado about being run over by a truck. Courtesy of Izaya.), he didn't like it one bit when people or people he knew were hurt. Mikado could feel the different emotions surge throughout his body. But the one emotion that stood out was fear. Fear that reminded him of the time when his mother almost died protecting him when he was 5 years old.

Suddenly, the words of Hara sensei echoed in his mind.

"_When a Songstress is deeply emotional in a time of need, like when someone they value is in trouble. That Songstress will have an urge to sing a song. The type of Song Magic that the Songstress will conjure will depend on the situation the person they value is in._"

The urge to sing took over Mikado's body. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to begin sing.

"**Kore de owari" sou omotte ita tooi ano hi – "This is the end." I thought on that day long ago.  
>Ima wa ieru habatakeru "hajimari" data to – Now, I can say it was the "beginning" for me to start flying.<strong>

**Kimi no nukumori ga hirogaru te no hira to mune no sukima – Your warmth spreads in the small space between my palm and my heart.  
>Kimi to yuku saki sagashiteru kokoro tsunaide – Searching for an end goal, we tie our hearts into one.<strong>

**Mamoritai – I want to protect you,  
>Mamorareteru – But I'm being protected,<br>Aenai toki mo zutto – Even when we are separated.  
>Ichibyou zutsu watashitachi wa – Because with each second<br>Tsuyoku nareru kara – We will become stronger.**

Shizuo temporary stop fighting to listen to the song Mikado was singing. However, he noticed something weird. The voice Mikado was using to sing was the same voice he used to sing that one song on the day he and Izaya reunited with Mikado, but that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was that this voice and Mikado's normal voice sounded different.

As Mikado sings the song, something was starting to appear above his head. Slowly a mirror was beginning to form. The mirror was large and circular with a gold white frame adorned with blue flower vines. On top of the mirror was a girl with short white hair and carmine red eyes. However the white haired girl also had black feather wings on her back. The white haired girl was wearing a knee-length black dress, white corset on her abdomen, and black Mary Jane shoes.

Before Shizuo could register what had just happened before his eyes, the white haired girl flew toward him and blocked an attack.

**Hiroi yozora yorisou hoshitachi miage nagara – While watching the stars, we cuddle together under the vast sky.  
>Kakegae no nai kyou no mukou asu ga umareru – Beyond this one and only day, tomorrow will be born.<strong>

**Futari no aida o yukikau kono kuuki daiji ni shitai – I want to treasure this air going back and forth between us.  
>Sukitootte yuku kokoro kara yasashiku nareru – From my slowly clearing heart, I can became gentle.<strong>

However instead of just blocking the attack, it reflected right back at the assaulter, who fell to the ground with their head bleeding. The white haired girl turned to Shizuo and smiled at him as if proud at what she did. "You okay, Mister Shizuo?" She asked.

Shizuo blinked, confused at the appearance of the white haired girl. The white haired girl chuckled at his reaction. "My name is Opposing Reflection. I was created by master to protect you and to counter any physical attacks." Opposing Reflection stated.

**Wasurenai – I will not forget  
>Kimi to kou shite – The warmth shared<br>Wakachiaeru nukumori – Between you and me.  
>Kanjiteru tatta hitotsu – I can feel the one and only thing<br>Mirai terasu mono – That will illuminate my future.**

**Furitsumoru kanashimi wo – It feels warm enough to gently melt  
>Otto tokasu you ni – My accumulating sadness,<br>Itsu made mo – Forever  
>Itsu de mo – And ever.<strong>

"Master? Do you mean Mikado?" Shizuo asked and Opposing Reflection nodded.

Shizuo noticed a girl with long black hair in the midst of the crowd walking toward Mikado, who was busy singing the song. Shizuo's eyes widened when he noticed that the girl had a knife in her right hand. His instincts screamed at him to stop the girl but it was too late.

**Mamoritai – I want to protect you,  
>Mamorareteru – But I'm being protected,<br>Aenai toki mo zutto – Even when we are separated.  
>Ichibyou zutsu kimi to watashi – Because with each second<br>Tsuyoku nareru kara – We will become stronger.**

The girl raised the hand that held the knife up high just in time for Mikado to open his eyes. His eyes widened and his body froze, yet he still sings the song.

**Wasurenai – I will not forget.  
>Kimi ni deatte – I believe in my wish<br>Umarekawareru negai – To meet you  
>Shinjiteru – And be reborn.<br>Dakara watashi – Therefore,  
>Subete mamoritai – I want to protect everything.<strong>

He watched as the knife was about to stab him but was stopped by another blade. Mikado's eyes widened again when he realized who it was that stopped the knife from stabbing him. "Sonohara-san..?" Mikado asked hesitantly.

**Subete mamoritai – I want to protect all.**

The last line of the song escaped Mikado's lips. Opposing Reflection waves at Shizuo and slowly disappears. When Opposing Reflection disappeared, Shizuo quickly runs to Mikado.

Anri turned to Mikado and nodded before she turned her attention to the long haired girl. "So you're the one who's been slashing people lately." Anri said and the girl jumped back in shock.

"Who are you?" The long haired girl exclaims.

"The original mother," Anri answered coolly. Anri charges at the long haired girl and stabs her. When Anri stabbed the girl, the crowd of glowing red eyed people temporary fell to the ground and begun to regain their senses.

Anri withdraws her sword and turns to Mikado. "Are you unharmed, Mikado-kun?" Anri asked as she walked to Mikado.

Mikado was about to answer her when he felt exhaustion took over. His mind went hazy and his vision became disoriented. Mikado stumbled and was about to fall to ground if Shizuo hadn't caught him in time. "Mikado!" He shouted as he caught the now unconscious Mikado.

A familiar neigh reached their ears and both Shizuo and Anri turned their heads in the direction of the neigh. Heading toward them was Celty. She came to a halt a few inches away from them and got off her motorcycle. She runs to them and notice that her godson was unconscious in Shizuo's arms. [What happened to Mikado?]

"I don't know exactly, but Mikado started singing and it sounded like he was using a different voice…" Shizuo was trying to explain what happened to Celty, yet at the same time he was also trying to comprehend what had happened a few minutes ago.

Celty lifts her right hand up to stop him from say anything else. Anri and Shizuo watched as Celty typed something on her PDA and then showed them a message. [Shizuo, you said that Mikado was using a different voice when he was singing, correct?] Shizuo nodded.

[You do know that Mikado is a Songstress, right?] Celty didn't need to mention Izaya because the informant probably knows about Mikado's race. Again, Shizuo nodded.

[It was his Harmonic Voice that was singing the song then.] Both Shizuo and Anri raised an eyebrow.

"Harmonic Voice?" First time Shizuo ever heard that term before.

[A Harmonic Voice is the voice that Songstresses use when they're trying to do Song Magic. From the looks of things, Mikado used the type of Song Magic that a Songstress would use when someone important to them is in danger. It must have exhausted him.] Celty glanced down at Mikado.

[Shizuo, can you take Mikado back to the apartment?] Shizuo gazed at Celty.

"You sure?" He asked and Celty nodded.

"I'll take care of the one who caused this disturbance in the first place, Heiwajima-san." Anri said.

[Let me lend you a hand.] Anri stared at Celty and nodded.

Shizuo lifts Mikado up bridal style and starts heading to Shinra's apartment. While walking to Shinra's apartment, the unconscious Mikado whimpered and Shizuo halted in his tracks. 'Is he having a nightmare?' Shizuo thought. He looks down at the unconscious male in his arms and easily rubs Mikado's back with the hand that was holding on to Mikado's back, to calm him down. A few minutes later, the whimpering ceased and Mikado calmed down.

Shizuo looks around to see if there was anyone around. When he saw that there was nobody around, he dipped his head down and kissed Mikado's forehead. Shizuo lifts his lips off of Mikado's forehead and Mikado responded by unconsciously nuzzling Shizuo's collar bone. Shizuo just smiled at the reaction before he continued on his way.

* * *

><p>A woman with short midnight black hair and forest green eyes sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She wore a red blouse and black pants. She then took a glance around her office. The woman's office was a mess with books stack all over the place, and pieces of paper were scattered over a cherry wood desk. On the walls were several bookshelves that had books in them as well as one doll stationed on top of every bookshelf.<p>

The midnight black haired woman was about to pull out her cell phone, when an ash blond haired girl entered the office. The woman smiled at the girl, "Ah, welcome back Agana."

"Where's Minoru?" Agana asked bluntly.

"He's sleeping on the couch," the woman gestured her hand to a large black couch that was in the middle of the office.

Agana walked to the couch and looked down. Sleeping on the couch was a male that looked like he was 19 years old. He had long ebony black hair and a normal white complexion. He wore a blue shirt and gray pants.

Agana glanced at a laptop that was sitting on the coffee table and noticed that the laptop was turned off. A few ways from the laptop, was a pair of black rimmed glasses. "How long has he been here, Rin?" Agana asked.

"For a few hours and around 5 PM, he was on his laptop for bit before he passed out on the couch."

Agana shook her head and sighed. "He shouldn't have waited for me…" Agana muttered and turned to Rin. "Here's the item that you told me to get," Agana reached down in her dress pocket and pulled out a pouch. She then throws it to Rin, who caught it without a problem.

"Thank you Agana," Rin opens the pouch and pulls out a crystal. The crystal was a bright turquoise color and it glowed with an inner light. "So this is a dipuility…"

If Rin remembered correctly, dipuility crystals are special crystals that are made with mana that had been crystallized. Mana itself was the essence of magic and the source of life. However humans possessed a different type of mana called, prana. One of the differences between mana and prana are that mana is produce in ley lines that are in the earth, while prana is produce inside of humans.

'One of the reasons why humans are prejudice against other races…' Rin thought. She then puts the dipuility back into the pouch and opens one of the desk drawers to put it away. Once the pouch was in the drawer, Rin closed it and looked at Agana. "A friend of mine's from Ar Dor asked me to do a bit of research on these crystals, to see if I can create something that is similar to them." Rin stated.

"Isn't Ar Dor the Songstress continent?" Agana asked and Rin nodded.

"That's correct. One of the head mages from Ar Dor is one of my childhood friends." Rin gazed at Agana eyes. "How are your eyes?"

Agana shrugged. "They don't hurt as much as they did last year."

* * *

><p><em>Mikado shivered as a cold wind hits his body. A foul putrid scent entered his nostrils. The sound of dripping liquid made him cover his ears, for he knows what kind of liquid was dripping.<em>

_He hated being here…_

"_Shizuo…Izaya…" Mikado sniveled. He wished that he could see Izaya's and Shizuo's faces again, to have them hold him in their arms. Before anymore more thoughts could enter Mikado's mind, a blood curdling shriek echoed throughout the cold room._

_He cringed as the shriek oh so slowly died down. When the shriek completely died down, Mikado sobbed._

_This was hellish._

_He wanted out of here!_

…_He wanted warmth._

_A door opened to let light enter the cold room. Standing before him was a black silhouette of a man. However, he knew that the person standing before him wasn't a benevolent figure. Before he could do anything, the black silhouette forcefully grabbed his hair and dragged the small child to the door._

_Mikado struggled and screamed as he was being dragged to the door of light. His screams were ignored by the black silhouette. He stopped struggling and tears fell down his face._

_When will this nightmare end?_

* * *

><p>Mikado gasped and his eyes opened wide. He sat up panting; his heart beating hard in his chest. He slowly calmed down when he realized that it was only a dream. Mikado closed his eyes and covered them with one of his hands, 'Not that nightmare again…'<p>

Mikado raised an eyebrow when he felt something slowly move besides him. Mikado turned his head to the left side of the bed (why was he on a bed?), and saw that Shizuo was waking up. Shizuo opened his eyes and looked up at Mikado. His mocha eyes widened and he immediately sat up to face Mikado. "Shizuo, where am I?" Mikado asked.

Shizuo sighed in relief. "You're okay…" Shizuo murmured and then tried to relax. "Oh, um, we're in Shinra's apartment."

Mikado was going ask something else, except his eyes widened when he caught sight of several cuts and bruises on Shizuo. "Where did you get those injuries?" Mikado asked and Shizuo blinked.

"Oh, these?" Mikado nodded, "Must've gotten them when I was fighting that mob."

Shizuo stared at Mikado, who looked very worried. "Ah, but you don't need to worry Mikado. These are very minor injuries." Shizuo said. He didn't want the younger male to be worry too much about him.

Mikado still looked worried, but the sapphire eyed-boy sighed in what sounded like frustration. "Then let me at least heal you, Shizuo." Before Shizuo could say that wasn't necessary, Mikado had already begun singing.

**Yume kara samete mo – Even if we wake from this dream,  
>Kono te wo nobasu yo – I will extend my hand…<strong>

Suddenly a black grand piano appeared above them. Playing the grand piano was a woman with black hair that was tied into a bun and she had on a shimmering red strapless dress that had frills on the lower half of the dress. She had her eyes closed as she played the piano.

**Onaji tsuyosa de yobi au – If our hearts could be called together  
>Kokoro ni nareru no naraba – By the same strength,<br>Nanninbun no kizu demo – I will be able to  
>Boku wa uketomerareru yo – Take on everyone's wounds.<strong>

**Mou sukoshi datte ki ga surunda – If we just care a little bit more,  
>Kono kabe ga kuzureru – This wall will surely crumble<br>Reimei – Before the dawn.**

As the woman played the piano, a faint light blue glow surrounded Shizuo. Shizuo eyes widened when he noticed that his injuries were healing.

**Yume kara samete mo mada minai yume no hou made – Even if we wake up from this dream, we have no choice  
>Bokura wa hitori de hashiri tsudukeru shika nainda – But to keep running alone toward the next unseen dream.<br>Korogari mayotte tsukuridasu boku no inryou ga – Even though we lost, this gravity created between us will  
>Itsuka – One day pull me<br>Kimi e – Back to you.**

Once his injuries were healed, the woman opened her eyes to reveal crimson pink eyes. She looked at Mikado and nodded before she and the piano disappeared.

Shizuo was a bit surprise that his injuries were now healed and turned to Mikado. Mikado had averted his head away from Shizuo, a clear sign that something was bothering him. "Something wrong?" Shizuo inquired.

"I-It's nothing," Mikado got out of his bed, "I should go check to see what we got to eat for dinner." Mikado was about to walk away from Shizuo when he felt a hand grasped his wrist.

"Are you…sulking?" Shizuo inquired.

"No," Mikado replied quickly.

'He's sulking…' Shizuo pondered over why Mikado was sulking.

"Shizuo could you-" Before Mikado could finished, Shizuo pulls the younger male toward him and both males fell to the flour. Mikado moaned and his eyes widened when he noticed that he was on top of Shizuo. Mikado blushed and was about to get off of Shizuo, if it hadn't been the arms that encircled his waist and refused to release him. The younger male looked up at Shizuo, who looked down at Mikado.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, Mikado." Shizuo said.

Mikado sighed and looked down. "Both you and Izaya know how I don't like it when people or the both of you are hurt…" Mikado mumbled quietly.

"I know…" Shizou runs a hand through Mikado's hair in attempt to soothe him. It seemed to work, but Mikado was still bothered by something. 'Could it be that he's bothered by what happened at Ikebukuro West Gate Park?'

"Mikado," Mikado felt Shizuo grasped his chin. The paladin lifts his chin, so that sapphire eyes meet mocha eyes. Mikado trembled as those mocha eyes bore into his sapphire eyes. "You shouldn't let what they said get to you, because there's no way in hell I would pick them over you." Shizuo said. He lightly caressed Mikado's chin before he kissed him.

Mikado's eyes widened and he pressed his hands against Shizuo's chest. Mikado could feel the yearning behind the kiss. He couldn't help but trembled as Shizuo rubbed his back. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, because neither of them heard the door opened.

"Shizuo~! Is Mika-" Shinra blinked at the scene before him. Shizuo and Mikado stopped in mid-kiss and they stared at Shinra. There was silence at first, before Shizuo stood up with Mikado in his arms.

"W-What?" Shizuo stuttered. Mikado didn't say anything, but blushed.

"Now Shizuo," Shinra began, "I know that you and Izaya are extremely happy that Mikado has been living with us for about 1 month and all. But, you two should wait a bit longer before doing anything that involves something more extreme then kissing to Mikado."

Mikado blushed even more and what happened next, was a blur to him.

**Chapter 8 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: …<p>

Mikado: What happened to Celestial Reyvateil-san?

Celty: [She had her wisdom teeth surgically removed, so she's dizzy and numb right now.]

Izaya: Then she wouldn't mind if I did this! *Tries to touch her laptop, but is stop by the authoress glare.*

Celestial Reyvateil: *Tries to punch Izaya, but fails to punch him and turns to Shizuo.*

Shizuo: Sure, I'll punch the flea for you. *Punches Izaya and watched as Izaya flew straight into a wall.*

Celestial Reyvateil: *Types something on her laptop.* [Next chapter will be a surprise! So until then, please wait patiently as I am trying to recover from my teeth surgery right now.]

Songs used in this chapter:

Mamoritai ~White Wishes~ - I Want to Protect All ~White Wishes~

Silly-Go-Round (short ver.)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"A few days ago, we talked about the three different ways that a Songstress can learn Song Magic," Tsubaki began, "the first way to learn Song Magic was to memorized a song of any language and imagine what type of Song Magic will be created. The second way is for the Songstress to be emotional in a time of need. And the third way is for a Songstress to create a song. Now I will ask a simple question," she glanced at everyone. "Have any of you heard of something called diving?"

The reactions Tsubaki got were mixed to say the least. Some of the female students, including Leila, fell out of their seats in shock with blushes on their faces. The rest of the female students either blinked in confusion, or immediately blushed at what their sensei had just said. Mikado and the rest of the male Songstresses blushed and averted their eyes away from anyone.

Tsubaki chuckled at the reactions she got. "From the reactions I'm getting, I say a good amount of you do know what diving is. However for those who do not know of what diving is. Then I will explain it."

Tsubaki watched as her students were slowly recovering from the shock. Once they were over their shock, Tsubaki continued, "Diving is one of the most common ways to get Song Magic, besides memorized a song or being emotional in a critical moment. Some people think that diving is almost similar as having a…intimate moment with someone we trust."

Tsubaki ignored the way that her students were now blushing and continued with the lecture.

* * *

><p>Kenna blinked. "Hara-sensei assigned an assignment to all of you?" She asked and the two Songstresses nodded.<p>

School had just ended and Kenna was walking with Mikado and Leila. The reason why the others weren't with them was because they had classroom cleaning duty to do. Kenna didn't know why students had to clean the classroom since it wasn't like that in America. Then again, she hadn't been in Japan for such a long time that she forgot some cultural things. An example of this is when she got into a car on the left side, expecting to get into the driving seat to drive the car, and instead got into the shotgun seat.

Her little brother laughed his ass off because she got into the wrong side of the car. Kenna tried to get him from the front seat, but was stopped by her mom, who gave both Kenna and her brother a good scolding. Kenna scratched the back of her head; that memory was both an embarrassing and funny moment in her life, she had to admit.

"So what assignment did Hara-sensei wanted you guys to do?" Kenna noticed the blushes on both Mikado's and Leila's cheeks. She raised an eyebrow, her curiosity growing by the second.

Mikado fidgeted. "She wants us to do at least one dive, to get some Song Magic."

Kenna eyes widened like eggs and she turned to Leila for confirmation. Leila nodded and the blush on her cheeks was increasing in redness. "S-She said that we need to complete at least one dive before the end of the semester…"

There was a pause between the three for a few seconds before Kenna broke it, "…So who are you two going to ask?"

"I d-" Leila was about to reply when Rindou came up to them.

"Hey Kenna-chan. You don't mind if I borrow Leila-chan for a bit, right?" Rindou asked and took a glance at Leila.

"Go right ahead, Rindou." Leila stared at Kenna with a surprise expression.

"Thanks Kenna." Kenna and Mikado watched as Rindou hauled a bewildered Leila away. Once the two were out of sight, Yoshiyuki came up to them.

"Have you seen Rindou? Today is obaa-san's birthday, and we're supposed to go get her a present." Yoshiyuki said. Kenna pointed in the direction that Rindou and Leila went. Yoshiyuki nods in appreciation at Kenna, and walks away from Kenna and Mikado to chase after Rindou.

"So who've you going to ask, Mikado? Have you already asked Masaomi?" Kenna inquired.

Mikado sighed. "Yes,"

"What was his answer?"

Mikado looked at her with a blank expression. "He said, 'Mikado. I maybe your best friend, but I like living right now.' Is what Masaomi said." Mikado deadpanned.

Kenna stared at Mikado. 'Wow. Mikado does a good deadpan expression.'

"So is there someone else you want to ask?" Kenna was honestly curious as to who Mikado was going to ask, to do the dive with him.

"Actually I'm going to ask Shizuo and Izaya." Mikado said and Kenna raised an eyebrow.

"Shizuo and Izaya?" Kenna had a feeling that she heard the name Shizuo before, but can't put her finger on it.

"Oh that's right. You've never met Shizuo or Izaya before, have you?" Kenna shook her head. "The two are…very dear people to me." Mikado said and blushed.

Kenna was about to ask a question, when a ringtone interrupted her. "Ah, that's my phone," Kenna reaches into her uniform blazer pocket and pulls out a black iPhone. She turned it on and smiled. She turned to Mikado. "It looks like my boyfriend is calling me." She said and answered it.

"I'll see you later, Mikado!" Kenna waved at Mikado and walked away to do a bit of talking with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Have you two heard the news?" Rin asked as Agana and Minoru entered her office.<p>

Minoru raised an eyebrow. Black rimmed glasses rested on his nose. Rin looked up and saw that his sky blue eyes were gazing at her. "What news Rin-san?" Minoru asked as he and Agana sat on the couch.

Rin grabs a newspaper and throws it at Minoru. Minoru caught it rather clumsily and took a look at the headline. "'Killer Strikes Again!'?" Agana scoots closer to Minoru and peers over to check out the newspaper.

Rin nods. "It seems like two bodies were found in Nerima and the authorities suspect that it's the same person who committed these murders." Rin states and grabs a TV remote. She presses the green button on the TV remote and instantly, a television in front of the couch turned on.

Minoru's brow furrows at the newspaper. "It says here that the victims so far are female Songstresses,"

"It also says here, that authorities have found that the Songstresses had their wombs removed..." Agana eyes narrowed, "Almost in a surgical manner."

The atmosphere in the office went somber. The television was tune into a commercial for a movie that was coming out soon, and the noise the air conditioner was making was echoing throughout the office.

Rin sighed, "Time to get a new air conditioner…" she mumbled and got up. She walked to a refrigerator and opens the freezer door. "Any of you want some ice cream?"

* * *

><p>"Sorry for dragging you with me, Leila-chan." Rindou apologized to Leila. Rindou and Leila were in Sunshine City Plaza. In Leila's hands was a custard crepe that had whip cream on the top.<p>

"I don't mind…Rindou-senpai." Leila murmured and took a bite out of the crepe.

An awkward silence filled the air around them, and Rindou couldn't help but gulp. It wasn't like him to be nervous around a girl (maybe it's because he hasn't deal with a girl was not only shy, but also a bit anti-social). Heck, he known in school as the guy who can make girls swoon! Rindou's ears were twitching.

"Well, the reason why I brought you with me Leila is because obaa-chan's birthday is today." Rindou said and Leila looked at him with a curious expression.

"Why didn't you ask anyone else?" Leila inquired and Rindou shrugged.

"Don't know why. But, you seemed to be the right person to help me." Rindou replied.

"So what does your obaa-san like?"

"Well…she likes to cook, sewing, and collecting dolls." Rindou said. Leila stopped in mid-nibble and stared at him. "What?" Rindou couldn't help but be a nervous at the stare Leila was giving him.

"You said she likes to collect dolls, right?" Leila asked with a serious tone.

Rindou blinked. Was it just him, or was Leila showing some serious? All shyness was gone from her face and was instead replaced with a solemn expression.

Before Rindou knew it, Leila grabs his hand and drags him somewhere.

* * *

><p>"How was your day at school, Mikado?" Shinra asked as Mikado entered the apartment.<p>

"It was good." Mikado replied as he took off his shoes and put on a pair of blue slippers. Mikado noticed that on the kitchen countertop were several grocery bags. "Shizuo and Izaya are coming over for dinner tonight?" Mikado asked when he noticed that one of the grocery bags had two jugs of milk inside it.

"Yep, they seem to like visiting you Mikado." Shinra replied.

Mikado glanced at a clock to see that it was 5:00 PM. He then begins to put the groceries in the refrigerator and kitchen cabinets. While Mikado was doing this, Shinra had picked up the phone to call for takeout.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Agana?" Minoru asked as Agana puts on her red leather jacket.<p>

"Out for a while," Agana casually replied. Before Minoru could stop her, she was already gone.

He sighed and looked at Rin who merely chuckled at him. "Why does Agana act like this..?" Minoru questioned.

"It's because she doesn't know how to act around you," Rin stated. "That and the fact that she is anti-social, might have added to things."

Again, Minoru sighed and he slumped against the couch. Suddenly his laptop made a bing sound that made Rin raised one of her eyebrows. "Was that your laptop?" She asked.

"Ah, someone must be on chat." Minoru sat straight up. He moves the touchpad to make the screensaver vanish and checks to see who was on. "It looks like Kanra is in the chat room right now." While Minoru was typing away on his keyboard, Rin got up to search for something.

"Now, where in the hell did I put that hookah at..?"

* * *

><p>"Hey is something wrong?" A male voiced asked Kenna. Kenna had stopped in her tracks when she saw Masaomi talking with a group of boys wearing yellow articles of clothing.<p>

"Let me call you back, brother." Kenna says as she hangs up on her brother. And just in time for the group of boys to walk away from Masaomi. Once she couldn't hear their foot steeps, she walks toward Masaomi and lightly taps his right shoulder.

Masaomi flinched and turned to Kenna. "K-Kenna-senpai? When did you get here?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Just now," she said.

He slowly relaxed and his playful nature returned. "So what is a beautiful girl like yourself doing out here in the evening?"

Kenna giggled. "I'm just exploring for a bit, before I head home." She replied. Kenna was used to this type of playfulness, since her boyfriend likes to flirt with her a lot.

"Ah, is that so? Then why don't you let me show you around, Kenna-senpai?"

"Sure why not. But only for a bit because I have to get home soon."

* * *

><p>Rindou blinked in confusion as he looked at the shop Leila dragged him to (he was surprise that she had managed to finished eating her crepe before they reached their destination). The shop had the words 'Valley of the Dolls' in silvery green coloring, and in a cursive font. Being display in the shop's windows, were dolls that almost reminded him of those dolls from the anime called Rozen Maiden. He turned to Leila, "Where have you taken me Leila-chan?" he asked a bit flabbergasted.<p>

"You said that you needed help finding a present for your obaa-san," she looked the shop in front of them. "So I'll assist." Leila said and walks into the shop with Rindou in tow, ears perched up.

A woman with long bright blond hair that had a pinkish hue to it and light brown eyes looked up at Leila and smiled, "Why hello there Leila-chan! Is there anything you need?"

"Yes there is Hina-san," Leila glanced at Rindou. "What kind of female BJDs do you have right now?"

'BJD?' Rindou couldn't help but thought.

"Hmm…" Hina pondered for a bit before she answered, "we have in a few new models. Would you like to check them out?"

"Yes please," Leila said.

"Then be right back," Leila and Rindou watched as Hina went into the backroom.

Rindou stared at Leila. Although he was a bit confused as to what Leila was planning, his tail swung left and right in excitement.

A few seconds later, Hina came out of the back room with a couple of those dolls that were similar to the ones he saw on display in her arms. Hina puts the dolls on the glass counter and straights them up. The dolls were all female evidenced by Rindou when he saw the boobs. And they were all also nude too. He also noticed that the dolls had joints in places where a connected limb could bend, unlike some dolls where the arms and legs could bend in a certain way.

Leila nonchalantly hunched down at the dolls to examine them (without batting an eye, as if it was this was a normal occurrence), before she spotted a doll that caught her attention. The doll stood a good 60 cm in height; its skin was flesh colored that was slightly on the pale side, and he could see that the doll had anime-like facial features. The doll also had long carnation pink hair and violet eyes that had little bits of sliver in the irises. The female doll's cheeks were lightly dusted with pink and fuchsia purple eye shadow (at least what he thinks is eye shadow) was applied on the doll's eyelids. He could also see gray eyelashes on the doll.

Leila stood straight and looked at the doll for a bit, before she nodded. "What model is this BJD?" Leila asked.

"That is the Lola model that comes with this wig and a random color set of 14 mm eyes of your choosing," Hina answered.

"Acrylic, silicone, urethane, or glass?"

"Urethane eyes,"

"We'll take this doll." Leila said and Hina nodded. "Do you have any yukatas for the dolls?"

"We do in fact. Just let me go grab them." Hina walked to a shelf and slid the glass door open. She pulls out a box and returns to them with it. Hina sets the box down onto the glass counter and opens it. Rindou watched as Leila searched inside the box for a bit, before she pulled out a miniature yukata. The yukata was a pale pink that had the length of a real yukata, except it was a smaller version. With the pale pink yukata, was a silver obi that was wrapped around the waist area of the miniature yukata.

"This will do." Leila said with approval. She turned to Rindou and spoke, "What do you think of the doll, Rindou-senpai?"

"It's good!" Rindou answered a bit too hastily.

"Would you like to pick a different set of colored eyes, or would you like to keep the eyes that are already in this BJD?" Hina asked and Leila shook her head.

"The ones in her head are good." Leila looked up at Hina. "How much is the BJD and yukata together?"

"Well, the faceup for this doll is free since today is one of those days where we will do the faceup on the doll already. The wing is also free so you don't need to worry about paying for that. And then, there is also the 50% discount for having a membership. It will be about 18, 750 yen in total." Hina said.

Leila turned to Rindou. "Can you afford it? If not, we could try going somewhere else if you want…" Leila murmured the last part timidly. Her shyness was starting to come back.

"No, I can afford it." Rindou replied as he pulled out his wallet. Leila nods and walks off to look at the dolls and doll accessories. "This is the first time I've ever seen Leila-chan, like this before."

"Really? This isn't the first time I've seen her act like this. The only time she acts like this, is when she comes here with her aunt and a friend." Hina gazed at Rindou. "You're the third person that I've seen, that Leila-chan has brought in here with her."

* * *

><p>"Can you two do a dive with me?" Mikado asked hesitantly, while inwardly wincing.<p>

Shizuo and Izaya stared at Mikado, while Celty sharply turned to Mikado in shock. Shinra in the meantime had gone to the bathroom before Mikado asked the question. Celty quickly typed on her PDA and showed Mikado what she typed, [Why so suddenly?]

"Hara-sensei wants us to do at least one dive before the end of the semester." Mikado replied. Mikado was blushing hard from sheer embarrassment. Before he could do anything (like go hide in his bedroom), Izaya suddenly glomps him.

"Aw, Mikado, you should know that you don't need to ask for permission for at least me to do a dive~!" Izaya said gleefully. Shizuo snarls at the informant for hugging Mikado, and promptly tries to get Izaya to let go of Mikado.

"Let him go, you damn flea!" Shizuo growled as he grabbed Mikado and tug the sapphire eyed boy to him.

"No," Izaya pulls Mikado back to him.

Before the tug-a-war of getting Mikado could get out of control, Celty intervenes by wrapping the two in her shadows. [Mikado, are you sure that you want to do a dive with these two?] Celty knew what diving meant to a Songstress was and how greatly it could affect them. But she wasn't just going to let two men dive into Mikado willy nilly (even though one of them was a close friend of hers), she was still Mikado's godmother.

Mikado wanted to say yes right then and there, but something was making him hesitant. Mikado ignored the feeling of hesitation and nodded. "Yes I want them to do a dive with me, Celty-san." Mikado said earnestly.

Celty glances at Shizuo and Izaya. She then begins to type on her PDA, [What is your opinion of this, Shizuo?]

"I would only do it if Mikado asked me to. Unlike this idiot here; who would jump at any opportunity to spend some time with Mikado." Shizuo said, while at the same time he restrained himself from bad-mouthing Izaya too much; at least for now.

"Hey!" Izaya shouted. A bit offended at the comment Shizuo made.

Celty seemed to ponder for a bit, before she typed something on her PDA. [Alright, you two have permission to dive into Mikado. But if you two do anything that could harm Mikado and his feelings,] Izaya and Shizuo felt the shadows around them, tightening even more. They looked at Celty and shuddered when they saw that her shadows were looking a bit menacing. [I will not tolerant it. And my scythe will be ready to behead the both of you.]

* * *

><p>As Minoru was about to exit Rin's office, a black haired man he ever seen before opens the office door. Minoru glanced at the man. The man looked to be about in his older 30's because Minoru could see some older facial features on the man's face. The older man was dressed in a white business suit and had on a black dress shirt that was underneath the suit jacket. As Minoru walked pass the man, he noticed that the black haired man had ebony brown eyes that seemed a bit too menacing.<p>

"Long time to see, Shiki!" Rin shouted as a puff of smoke escaped her mouth. Sitting right next to Rin was Homura, who was sucking on a mouth piece that was connected to a hose, which was also connected to a hookah. The hookah was a bright green color, while the hoses connected to the hookah were forest green.

The office air was filled with a dense smoke, and the office was also filled with the scent of apple and mint. Minoru had to open some of the windows earlier, because he could hardly see anything in the smoke.

Shiki walked to the two women and sat in one of the chairs. Minoru took one last glance at them, before he exited the office.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a bit of a surprise to say the least. Kenna and the rest of the students in her homeroom class were waiting for their teacher to come in to start the lesson of the day. It wasn't until a few more minutes later, that their homeroom teacher came in. Kenna watched as the homeroom teacher walked up to the podium and coughed, "If I may have all of your attentions."<p>

Everyone looked at the homeroom teacher and suddenly, a student that they never seen before, walked up to the front of the classroom. "We have a transfer student today," the homeroom teacher turned to the unknown student, "why don't you introduce yourself, to the class?"

The unknown student had short raven black hair that seemed to be normal for an average human, but it was the eyes that grabbed everyone's attention. His eyes were scarlet and around the outer rim of his pupils, were an ultramarine color. The eyes were definitely a sign that this unknown student wasn't human.

"My name is Harvey Haemon. It's a pleasure to meet you all…" Haemon said and bowed.

* * *

><p>"Leila-chan!" Someone shouted. Leila turned around and noticed that Rindou was slightly running towards her. Leila watched as Rindou came to a halt in front of her.<p>

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here, Rindou-senpai?" Leila asked, even though it was lunchtime, the white feline Beastkin probably had other stuff to do instead of trying to search for her.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out yesterday. Obaa-chan loved the doll and said that she was interested in getting another one." Rindou replied with a smile.

Leila blinked. "That's…good." She said a bit baffled. Leila wasn't used to getting praise (much less from the opposite gender), so this was something new to her.

Before she could say else to Rindou, she suddenly felt something glaring at her. Leila slightly turned her head behind her and she paled when she saw a pack of teenage girls glaring daggers at her. She could also see that they were emitting a malicious aura too. Now she was getting really anxious.

Rindou must have noticed it too because he suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the pack of teenage girls. Once the two were out of sight from the pack of teenage girls, Rindou lets go of her wrist and turns to her. "Sorry about that. Some of the girls in the school like me a bit too much." Rindou says as he rubs the head of his head. Rindou's ears were twitching. "Anyways, what does BJD means? I forgot to ask you about it yesterday."

"You don't know what a BJD is?" Leila asked and Rindou shook his head. Leila pondered for a bit before she spoke, "A BJD is called a ball-jointed doll. They're called that because they have joints, in which it makes them very flexible and able to pose in like-life ways."

"That makes sense." Rindou said.

"Why were you trying to find me?" Leila asked timidly. She was confused as to why Rindou was searching for her, besides thanking her for helping him out yesterday.

"Besides thanking you, I wanted to ask you if you have any plans this evening."

* * *

><p>Mikado stopped in his tracks when he saw a bunch of students standing by the academy gates. He could hear the students whispering about something. "Holy shit, is that Shizuo and Izaya?" Mikado heard one of the student's exclaimed.<p>

"I wonder why they're here…"

"I'm curious as to why they haven't started trying to kill each other!"

Mikado raised an eyebrow. 'Shizuo and Izaya are here?' Now he was curious as to why the two were here, unless…

Mikado blushed and shook his head. The sapphire eyed boy pushes through the crowd of students and spots the two men. Izaya and Shizuo were standing by the academy gates, glaring at each other. The two stopped glaring at each other when they saw Mikado. Izaya grins and immediately tackles him with a hug.

"I've been waiting for you, Mikado-chan~!" Izaya said as he nuzzled Mikado in front of the students, not really caring if they were horrified by the sight (with the exception of some of the girls who were squealing at the sight). Mikado sweat dropped and blushed a bit. Shizuo glared daggers at Izaya and yanked the informant off of Mikado.

"Let's get going…" Mikado murmured a bit embarrassed. Shizuo nodded. Izaya on the other hand was pouting because he got yanked off of Mikado. As the three walked away, Shizuo and Izaya ignored the flabbergasted looks they were getting form students.

The walk to one of the dive shops in Ikebukuro was a quiet walk, to say the least. Izaya every now and then would try to hug Mikado, only to be stopped by a punch courtesy of Shizuo. On their way to the dive shop, they ran into Kyohei's group. Erika then started squealing, because Mikado asked if any of them knew where they can find a dive shop. The males in the group shook their heads at Erika. Walker gave the three directions to a dive shop that was in the area. Mikado thanked Walker and as the three walked away, Erika continued to squeal.

"I told you guys that BL exists!" Erika shouted.

When they arrived at the dive shop, Izaya opened the door for Mikado and he slammed it in Shizuo's face. Mikado and Izaya took a glance around the shop.

In the very corners of the dive shop were two large white machines. Connected to the two machines were two pods, two pods for one machine. The pods had a non-visible light gray lid. In the center of the each machine was a touchscreen that was glowing blue. Standing in front of the touchscreen was a familiar person.

"Kenna-senpai!" Mikado exclaimed and Kenna turned around. Instead of wearing her academy uniform, Kenna was wearing a bright green jacket with a white blouse underneath it, and navy blue jeans.

"You know this girl, Mikado?" Izaya asked as Shizuo walked in, a bit irked at Izaya for slamming the door in his face.

"I do." Mikado said.

"Mikado, why did you bring with you an Eskimo and a bartender?" Kenna asked with raised eyebrows. The two men gazed at Kenna and a vein immediately popped up on both of their foreheads. The one who had the bigger vein was, surprisingly enough, Izaya.

Mikado could sense that something bad was going to happen, and interferes before Izaya or Shizuo could do anything. "Kenna-senpai, these two are Izaya and Shizuo. And we're here to do a dive." Mikado said and Kenna blinked.

"Oh, is that so? Why didn't you say so?" Kenna asked and Mikado felt like sweat dropping at the older girl. Before anyone else could say anything, one of the pods opened. Everyone's attention turned to the pod. Sitting up straight was a perplex Rindou and Yoshiyuki. Sitting in the middle between Rindou and Yoshiyuki was Leila, who was blinking in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Rindou mumbled.

"What are you three doing here?" Mikado asked surprised.

Izaya and Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the two Beastkins. Beastkins (if memory severs them right) were a race of people who had animal characteristics. Those characteristics ranged from having a tail, to having ears similar to an animal's. They also had excellent senses that could put a human's to shame.

Kenna looked at the two Beastkins and laughed. "Holy shit! You two only lasted in there for 10 seconds!" Kenna shouted and received two glares from the two males.

Rindou looked like he wanted to say something to Kenna, but just shook his head instead. Just when he was about to get out off of the pod, he took a glance at Izaya and Shizuo. Rindou's eyes widened and he fell out of the pod. Leila peered over the pod and looked down at Rindou.

"You okay, Rindou-senpai?" Leila asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." Rindou replied with a bit of a stutter in his voice as he stood up. Yoshiyuki raises an eyebrow at his younger brother, but doesn't say anything to him.

"It looks like I have to get Miss Adelpha to help you three out." Kenna said as Yoshiyuki helped Leila out of the pod. Leila eyes slightly widened when Kenna said the name 'Adelpha'. However, her eyes quickly reverted back to their normal shape as if to hide the fact that she knew the name.

"We'll come back later, Kenna. Since Leila is probably hungry." Rindou said and Leila looked at him with a confuse expression.

"Rindou, what are yo-" Before Yoshiyuki could finished his sentence, Rindou was already pushing them towards the door. Once they were out of the shop, Kenna turned to the three males that were still in front of her.

"Those three were here to do a dive. But besides that, why don't you get into the other pod, Mikado? I just need to explain a few things to these two." Kenna gestured her hand to the pod that was opposite to the pod that the other three before them had used. Mikado glanced at Izaya and Shizuo for a moment before he walked to the pod. Kenna then turned her attention to Shizuo and Izaya. "Before we start, can you two tell me your names? Because this probably wouldn't be the last time we'll see each other."

"Orihara Izaya." Izaya held out his hand to Kenna, and the two briefly shook hands.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." Kenna seemed a bit surprise at hearing Shizuo's full name. But nevertheless, she shook his hand.

"Brahe Kenna, and let's begin. A dive is basically a way to not only get Song Magic, but it's also a way to get to know more about the Songstress. If something bad were to happen inside the Songstress however," Kenna glanced at the machine behind her. "I will be forced to do an emergency shutdown. But this is just in case something bad happens."

Izaya gazed at Kenna with narrowed eyes. "Will you be observing everything we do?"

"No, since a dive is only something that happens between the Songstress and the person who dives into them. **If** I were to take a peak however, my boss would fire my ass in an instant." Kenna said in a lighthearted way.

"Anything else, you need to tell us?" Shizuo asked.

"Nope," the two men took that as a cue, that Kenna was done explaining to them. So they were about to get into the pod when Kenna stopped them. "But I do have a tip for you two."

"And what would that be?" Izaya asked, while making a mental note in his head to do a bit of information gathering on this girl.

"Songstresses are prone to emotional pain. So there is a chance that while in the Songstress, you two will experience and see the reason behind the pain. And that's all I'm going to say. You two will find out more soon." Kenna said and both men raised an eyebrow at her. Kenna ignores the two and begins to get ready. She took a glance and saw that the two were getting into the pod that Mikado was in. Kenna presses a couple of things on the touchscreen, and the lid of the pod slowly closed. Once she knew that the three males were occupied, she then pulls out her iPhone and starts texting.

**Chapter 9 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: Sorry if the surprise didn't exactly happen in this chapter. My brain (while I was on pain medication because of the surgery) decided to have a massive brain fart, while I was writing this chapter. -_-' Anyways, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Celestial Reyvateil: Hello everyone! It has been a while since I posted a chapter. All I have to say is I'm so sorry that this chapter was posted so late. A lot of things have been happening to me and my previous laptop had died in March, so I had to get a new one. Anyways, I better stop rambling for now so that you guys can enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara! nor any songs or their English translations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Shizuo and Izaya twitched as they slowly regain consciousness. Their hands twitched and they felt something cold and smooth beneath their hands.

"They're slowly waking up." A familiar voice that oddly sounded like Shizuo's said.

Both men groaned and open their eyes. At first, their vision was blurry and shadowy. But slowly their vision was getting clearer and colors were getting more vivid. When their vision became completely clear, the first thing that they saw was the ceiling. However, that wasn't the only thing that caught their attention. What caught their attention the most was the two men who were looking down at them.

"What the hell..?" Shizuo murmured with eyes slowly widening. Looking down at them were two men who looked exactly identical them! In surprise and alarm, Izaya and Shizuo hastily got up. The two gazed at the two men who looked identical to them.

The one who looked like Shizuo was wearing a white kimono with a white and blue haori over it. In the man's right hand was a gold and ebony colored kiseru pipe. The pipe was slowly emitting wisps of smoke.

The one who looked like Izaya was wearing a prince outfit that had a long gold cape and a golden crown on his head. The Izaya look-alike was scowling at them, obviously not too happy with Shizuo and Izaya being here. Now that they think about it…where were they?

Shizuo and Izaya temporary took their attention off of the two men to observe where they were. They were in a large lobby. The lobby walls were painted in an Alice blue color, and the ceiling was painted in a midnight blue that had twinkling white stars. On the walls were lavender bluish wisterias, their vines seemly cling to the walls. Around the lobby were several chairs and two couches. The couches were on the left and right side of the lobby, and by the couches were two sets of chairs. The couches were red velvet, and the chairs were a pale yellow. On the red velvet couches were blue flower patterned pillows. Underneath the two couches was a fluffy black rug, two fluffy black rugs to be more exact since the couches were separate from each other. There were also two ivory coffee tables in the center of the two couches. The floor they were standing on was a white marble tiled floor.

"Who are you two?" Izaya asked.

The Izaya look-alike gazed at them for a bit and huffed at them. "Thou shouldn't be questioning the Mind Guardians of Mikado-sama." The prince said in an irked tone.

The Shizuo in the kimono glanced at the prince. "Calm down, Hibiya. You should know why they're here." The Shizuo look-alike said in a calm tone. Hibiya glared at the kimono clad Shizuo and huffed at him.

"Thee shouldn't be acting so calm, Tsugaru." Hibiya said.

Okay…things were now getting a tiny bit weird. Why were these two men looked just like them? And why was the clothing they were wearing looked so familiar? Shizuo and Izaya were about to ask them why the two looked like them, when something flashed in their minds. The image of the two plushies that they gave Mikado when they were kids appeared in their minds (although Shizuo's memory of the plushy was a bit on a hazy side, Izaya's memory of it was crystal clear).

The atmosphere was then suddenly filled with a solemn silence. The informant and the ex-bartender continued to stare at the two look-alikes. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Shizuo was the one to break the silence, "So…who are you two exactly?"

Tsugaru gazed at Shizuo. "As Hibiya has said, we are Mikado's Mind Guardians. I am Tsugaru and the one who is scowling is Hibiya." Tsugaru received a glare from Hibiya at that remark. "Mind Guardians protect a Songstress' Mental World from outside invaders," Tsugaru turned to Hibiya, as if cueing the other to finish for him.

Hibiya scowls at Tsugaru before he turns his attention to Shizuo and Izaya. "We also make sure that the two of thee dost not mess with anything in here." Hibiya said and before anyone could say anything, he turned his back to them and dematerialized.

Tsugaru sighed and just shook his head. "Sorry about that, Hibiya usually doesn't act like that." Tsugaru apologized. "Anyways, you two should have this," Tsugaru walks to Shizuo and hands him a brass key. The brass key had an ivy design etched onto its shaft, and the head was shaped as a circle that had red gemstones adorned on it.

"What is this for?" Shizuo asked with one of his eyebrows raised in confusion. Izaya looks down at the key in only mild confusion.

"You will need it to open the first level of Mikado's Mental World." Tsugaru stated and gestured them to look behind him. Behind Tsugaru were ten doors that had a different stained glass design on it. All of the stained glass doors were dim, except for one. Shizuo and Izaya gazed at the one stained glass door that was glowing. The design on the stained glass door showed Mikado wandering and being surrounded by different shades of blue. "Right now, only the door that opens to level 1 is accessible as of right now since I have given you the key. I will explain more as soon as possible. Mikado is waiting." And with that, Tsugaru disappeared but not in a manner similar to Hibiya's.

* * *

><p><span>Chainsaw Bomb entered private chatroom.<span>

Shiro Hoshi entered private chatroom.

Chainsaw Bomb: Why did you run away?

Shiro Hoshi: What do you mean?

Chainsaw Bomb: What I mean is, for a lack of a better word, why did you ran out of the dive shop with your tail in-between your legs?

Chainsaw Bomb: Rindou.

Shiro Hoshi: I thought that we agreed that we wouldn't use our real names while in the chatrooms.

Chainsaw Bomb: We also agreed to use our names when we're alone.

Shiro Hoshi: …Fair enough.

Chainsaw Bomb: So where are you now?

Shiro Hoshi: We're in a nearby café.

Shiro Hoshi: Aniki is looking at me, as if he wants to ask me something, and Leila's not looking at either of us.

Shiro Hoshi: This is a really awkward date…

Chainsaw Bomb: Well sorry if I'm interrupting your three-way date right now, but I'm curious as to why you ran out of the dive shop. : )

Shiro Hoshi: God damn it, thought you weren't going to ask about that!

Chainsaw Bomb: I didn't promise jack shit, Rindou. You should know that better than anyone else that I like to give almost everybody shit.

Chainsaw Bomb: Now spit it out.

Shiro Hoshi: *Rolls eyes* Fine.

Shiro Hoshi: You remember a few days ago that I told you about Shizuo, right?

Chainsaw Bomb: Yeah, what about it?

Shiro Hoshi: That was him!

Shiro Hoshi: Not only that but Izaya was also with him!

Shiro Hoshi: Heck, I'm still shock that they haven't tried to kill each other!

Shiro Hoshi: Anyways, I better go since the waiter is heading towards us.

Chainsaw Bomb: I expect you to tell me more tomorrow, Rindou.

Shiro Hoshi: We'll see, Kenna.

Shiro Hoshi has left the private chatroom.

Shiro Hoshi entered the private chatroom.

Shiro Hoshi: Oh, I almost forgot. Your little brother sent me a picture.

Chainsaw Bomb: What kind of picture?

Shiro Hoshi: He said that he took it before school started.

Chainsaw Bomb: …

Shiro Hoshi: Anyways, see you later.

Shiro Hoshi has left the private chatroom.

Chainsaw Bomb: That little shit!

Chainsaw Bomb has left the private chatroom.

* * *

><p>As Shizuo inserted the brass key into the keyhole, he turned it. Both he and Izaya heard a soft click from the door. The ex-bartender and informant gave each other a brief glance before they entered the door. As they entered, the door itself closed behind them. When the door closed, the key that Shizuo had inserted into the keyhole disappeared.<p>

At first, the only thing they could see was a light that was almost blinding. But the light was slowly dying down and dull colors were beginning to be visible. Once the light had died down completely, Shizuo and Izaya survey their new surroundings.

The two men were in a Japanese town that seemed to be vacant. All of the buildings were dark with no source of light inside them. As if that wasn't strange enough, the only thing that was illuminating the whole area was the bright blue sky. However they couldn't see a moon or sun up in the sky. Instead, there were 0's and 1's flashing randomly up in the sky. The sky also had a gleaming effect to it that reminded them of light reflecting off of water.

Izaya glazed at Shizuo for a brief moment, before he spoke, "Let's go find Mikado."

Shizuo nodded and the two began their search. As they search for Mikado, the two couldn't help but notice something in the distance. It was hazy and the only thing they could make out in the distance was a silhouette of a giant tree. However, before they could get a good look at the giant tree, something averted their attention away from the giant tree. Feet 10 away from them was a silhouette of a very familiar figure that the two knew all too well. The two men immediately sprinted toward the figure as if on instinct. But when they were about to reach the familiar figure, their eyes widened as the figure suddenly vanish from their sight.

The informant and ex-bartender blinked in confusion for a brief moment, before they turned to each other. "That was Mikado just now, wasn't it?" Shizuo uttered to Izaya.

Izaya wanted to roll his eyes at Shizuo, but resisted the urge to do so. "Who else would it be, you protozoan?" Izaya scoffed.

Shizuo glared at Izaya but stopped for a moment when he caught sight of something. Standing in front of one of the houses, was the same white haired girl that Mikado had summoned a few nights ago. What was her name again? Opposing Reflection was it? Yeah, that sounded right.

Izaya noticed that Shizuo was focusing on something else, so Izaya turned his head in the direction that the fake blond was looking in. "Shizu-chan, why are you staring at her?" Izaya asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shut it, Izaya. I've seen her before, so maybe she knows where Mikado is." Shizuo said as he walked toward the girl. The albino girl blinked and turned her head, to see who was approaching her.

"Mister Shizuo!" She said as she turned to face him, and the large mirror that neither of them noticed before was casually flouting by her. She took a peek at Izaya and smiled. "And Mister Izaya! What can I do for the two of you?"

Izaya turned to Shizuo with a semi-confuse expression on his face. Shizuo just replied with a shrug before he looked at the albino. "Um…Opposing Reflection, right?" Shizuo mentally sighed in relief when Opposing Reflection nodded. "Do you know where Mikado is?"

"You two are having trouble finding him?" Opposing Reflection inquired curiously and they nodded. "Well, that's because he's avoiding you two!"

Izaya and Shizuo blinked at her.

"What did you just said?" The two men asked in unison.

"I said that he's avoiding you two." Opposing Reflection repeated to them. For a whole one minute, the two men were silent. Then it hits them like a barrel of bricks.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Opposing Reflection jumped in surprise at their sudden outburst.

"What, you two didn't know?" The albino girl asked, clearly surprised. "Didn't Tsugaru-san or Hibiya-san tell you two? The first level of the Mental World means that the Songstress is chary. In this case, Mikado is reluctant in meeting you two." She merely stated as if it was a common fact.

* * *

><p>Tsugaru watched from a safe distance as Izaya and Shizuo talked to the Song Magic that was known as Opposing Reflection. As a Mind Guardian, both he and Hibiya took their duties seriously, expectantly Hibiya. He took his duty more seriously than Tsugaru at times.<p>

Tsugaru looks up at the surreal illuminating sky. Even though he and Hibiya were created when Shizuo and Izaya gave Mikado those plushies, they had different personalities. Hibiya had a short temper that wasn't as short as Shizuo's per se, but it was just as deadly as his temper and he himself was calm and collected as Izaya.

Tsugaru shifted a bit when he saw that Izaya and Shizuo walk away from Opposing Reflection. All he could do for now was watch and to step in when it was only necessity. It is after all, one of the reasons why a Mind Guardian was created for. Before Tsugaru could follow them, the sound of footsteps approaching him got his attention. Tsugaru turned around and was greeted with a still scowling Hibiya who was walking towards Tsugaru.

"So thee just going to just watch them?" Hibiya inquired as he came to a halt.

"What else would I be doing?"

Hibiya presses his lips together into a tight line. "Hast thou forgotten that they weren't there to comfort him?"

Tsugaru knew what Hibiya was implying with that sentence. It was a touchy subject for the both of them to say the least. When either one of them wanted to get the other's attention hastily, they would hint at the subject. Yes, it was a dirty trick, but it got the job done. Tsugaru suppresses the urge to shudder at the memory of said subject. The state Mikado was in was…something he hope will not happened again, anytime in the future.

Tsugaru sighs. "I haven't forgotten, Hibiya. What are you trying to get at?"

"Then why don't thou try and mess with them?" Hibiya suggested.

"Is this because you are still bitter at them, Hibiya?" Tsugaru asked with slightly narrowed eyes. "Because I have a strong suspicion that it is."

Hibiya just stared at Tsugaru and didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>"Opposing Reflection said that she last saw Mikado wandering around in the nearby city." Izaya said as he and Shizuo were walking to a city. The city itself was only a few miles away from the town that they had appeared in.<p>

As they drew closer to the city, they noticed that the city looked like the district of Ikebukuro. Yet at the same time, it wasn't an exact replica of Ikebukuro. The two men could tell because they were more familiar with Ikebukuro than Mikado was. They also noticed subtle differences every now and then around the city. And just like the town, the city too was devoid of life.

"Wonder why there's no people." Shizuo said as he stopped and looked around their new surroundings.

Izaya also stopped walking to observe their surroundings. "Yes, that is curious as to why we haven't seen people yet. Besides that girl we just met."

From what Opposing Reflection had told them, the first level in a Songstress's Mental World was a level that was almost like a protective shell for the rest of the Mental World. A Songstress can at any time, even with visitors inside their Mental World, manipulate the level to a certain degree. She mentioned that a well-trained Songstress could manipulate the first level beyond its original purpose, but that wasn't the last thing that she told them. She also told them that if the Songstress was very extremely wary with an outsider (even if the Songstress themself wanted the outsider to dive into them), they can immediately kick the outsider out of their Mental World without a second thought.

When they asked her where she got that information, the albino girl merely smiled at them.

Shizuo was about to say something when he noticed that they were being watched. Peeking out from one of the buildings was a familiar pair of sapphire eyes. Shizuo unexpectedly looked in the direction that those sapphire eyes were watching them from, and both his eyes and the owner of the sapphire eyes widened. Before Shizuo could give a shout, the owner of the sapphire eyes flees.

"Wait!" Shizuo yelled as he ran after the one who had sapphire eyes. Izaya blinked in surprise at Shizuo's sudden dash, before he followed after Shizuo in a dash too.

As they ran after the fleeing figure, the city soon turned into a labyrinth. Buildings began to grow lofty and the streets themselves were being stretched. The sky too was also changing. The bright blue sky was now slowly turning to a navy blue and the 0's and 1's were now gleaming. The road rapidly changed, forcing the two to make sharp turns when they entered an alley. They didn't stopped running until they reached a tall irony building.

The figure ran inside the building and thorny black vines sprang from the ground and enveloped the irony building. Izaya reached into one of his jacket pockets to get a knife to cut the vines, but paused when he realized that the pocket was empty. Just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he reached into the other pocket and sure enough, there were no knives.

"Where did they go?" Izaya grumbled and Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Shizuo asks as Izaya was checking his pants pockets.

"I don't know where my knives are," Izaya replied in an irked tone.

"That's because items from the outside cannot be carry over to the Mental World." Izaya and Shizuo turned around to see Tsugaru, who was sauntering toward them. Izaya turned to Shizuo and sure enough, the fake blond didn't have on his signature sunglasses.

"What took you so long?" Shizuo asked with a hint of irritation. The paladin ignored the fact that he didn't have on his sunglasses.

"Sorry, I was dealing with Hibiya." Tsugaru stops walking and looks up at the building. "It looks like the only way to get into the building, would require Song Magic. And please don't try to rip them off of the door, Shizuo. The vines are only going to keep on regenerating."

"So what you're saying is that these vines can't be removed by normal means." Izaya said.

"That's correct," Tsugaru replied.

"Then that means, that we have to go back into the city to find someone or something to get rid of these vines?" Shizou guessed and Tsugaru nodded.

Shizuo and Izaya gazed back at the city-turned-labyrinth. The place was almost unrecognizable, that it didn't even resemble the place that they were in before. The structures of the lofty buildings were distorted, yet they were tall enough to reach the sky. The buildings windows were lit up, causing them to cast an eerily glow in the labyrinth. But that wasn't the only thing that they noticed. The two noticed that a light mist was slowly beginning to enter the labyrinth.

"Looks like we have to go back into the city." Izaya said with a light sigh. Shizuo didn't say anything, but he did seem to agree with Izaya.

Tsugaru watched as the two men walked to the labyrinth.

* * *

><p>He stopped running to catch his breath. He fell to his knees as his breath came out in white puffs. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead, and he could feel his heart ponding in his chest that it felt like it could burst out at any moment. He never did liked doing a lot of physical exercise…<p>

When he regained his breathing and his heart calmed down, he turned his head around and saw nobody. He sighs in relief and stands up. 'Good, they're not following me anymore…'

It's not like he didn't want to meet them, it was just that it wasn't the time yet; or was it just an excuse to not meet them? His mind was filled with anxiety that he can't think straight. He was so busy trying to calm himself down, he didn't even hear the sound of wings flapping behind him. It wasn't until he managed to calm bits of his mind down that he heard something land behind him. He didn't want to know what was behind him, but curiosity got the better of him. He turned around and sapphire eyes widened a bit.

"You're-!"

* * *

><p>"How big can this damn place get?!" Shizuo exclaimed as he and Izaya were now running around the labyrinth. The light mist that they saw before entering the labyrinth, was now starting to become heavy and visibility of the city was getting low. Sure, they could still see the streets and buildings, but they couldn't see a good amount of their surrounds no matter how much they observe the place.<p>

Izaya took a glance behind and briefly saw something. It was only for a brief moment, but he could have sworn that he saw a white silhouette amongst the gray mist. Was the mist playing tricks with his eyes? He shook his head and before he knew it, he ran into Shizuo, who came to a halt. Izaya fell backwards onto his rear end.

"Why did you stop, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with a bit of a grumble in his voice. Izaya stands up and scowls at Shizuo. Before he could say anything or rebuke Shizuo, he sidestepped to the left of Shizuo and a pair of grouped chakrams greeted him, more particularly the left side of the pair. The grouped chakrams then turned around (almost hitting Izaya and Shizou in the process) and both men were greeted by a teenage girl. The teenage girl looked to be around 18 years old who had shoulder length saffron colored hair, red eyes, and a fair skin tone. She was wearing a crimson sleeveless knee length dress with detached matching colored sleeves that had gold trimming. Embroidered on the hem of the dress were small golden birds, and gold accents adorned the midriff and the collarbone. She also had on white satin thigh high socks and black high heel shoes with ribbons attached to them that seemed to wrap around her legs.

Now that they have a clearer look at the woman, they could see the chakrams more visibly. The chakrams were silver with sharp jagged edges along the outside while the inside of the chakrams were a reddish orange. There were five chakrams grouped together on both sides of her back, making them seem like wings. She blinks at Shizuo and Izaya.

"Are you looking for something?" The saffron headed girl asked in a slightly irked tone.

"Uh…do you happen to be able to be a Song Magic?" Shizuo asked. He really did hope she was one because he didn't want to resume running around this damn labyrinth. Ever since they entered the labyrinth, this mist has been messing with his head a bit. He didn't know whether or not Izaya was effected by the mist as he was but he was getting a little bit pissed off. One moment he would see Mikado and in the next moment, he almost ran into a wall! Shizuo didn't think his patience wouldn't last any longer. If he doesn't calm down, he's going to break the first thing that catches his eye and throw it at Izaya. But at a time like this, he can't afford to be angry when they're trying to find Mikado. He'll have to be patient for a bit longer.

The girl scrutinizes Shizuo and Izaya. Once she was done, she nods in approval.

"To answer your question about me being a Song Magic, the answer is yes." She slightly bows to them. "My name is Dignity Gale and I'm at your service."

Shizuo sighs in relief. The annoyance that he just had was slowly dispersing.

"Then we are in need of your services." Izaya said and she looked at him.

"May I inquire why you need my assistance?"

* * *

><p>"What is it now, Hibiya?" Tsugaru inquired in an annoyed tone. Just when he was going to tell Hibiya off, he paused when he saw the panicked expression on Hibiya's face. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Two higher personalities have entered the level," Hibiya said and Tsugaru eyes widened.

"Which ones?"

"Level 6 and level 7,"

Tsugaru could feel the dread enter his body. Having more than two personalities in the same level can cause bad things to happen. Very bad things to happen. Tsugaru murmurs a curse under his breath and turns around.

"Then we better find them before they can cause any troubles."

* * *

><p>It took the three a while to get out of the labyrinth and when they did, Tsugaru was nowhere in sight.<p>

Shizuo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Now where the hell did that guy went off to now?"

"We'll worry about him later. For now," Izaya turned to Dignity Gale, "if you will do the honors, Gale-chan."

Dignity Gale gazed at Izaya for a bit, before she turned her attention to the white building. She merely grinned and raised her right hand up in the air. "Time to demonstrate what I can do, it seems."

The chakrams begin to float separately around her. All ten chakrams surround her in a circular motion, and begin to spin rapidly. She then points at the white building and the chakrams flew at the building. They watched as the chakrams surround the building and begin to cut the black vines. Their jagged edges slicing the vines like they were just tissue. The chakrams then begin to spin even faster, causing a gust of wind to surround the building and almost creating a miniature sized cyclone around it. Shizuo and Izaya shield their eyes when debris of the vines began to fly all over the place. When Dignity Gale seemed satisfy with her work, she snaps her fingers. And just like that, the chakrams cease their spinning and returned to her side to form her deadly wings.

She turns to the two men and bows. "My part is now over. I do hope the two of you will manage to find Mikado-sama." She says and walks away from them.

Once Dignity Gale was gone, the paladin and rogue turned their attention to the building. The vines no longer beset the building. What remain of the vines were nothing more than shredded pieces. The two then turned to each other and nodded. Shizuo and Izaya hurriedly dash into the building, hoping that whoever they were chasing before, hadn't gone too far.

When they entered the building, the entranceway they entered into was dimly lit. The only sources of light in the entranceway were several yellow candles. The candles held a tiny orange flame that couldn't even illuminate the areas they were positioned in. Photos were scattered about on the floor. Izaya picked up one of the photos that was closest to him, and looked at it.

The photo he picked up had Mikado, Shizuo, and him standing in front of a shrine. Mikado looked to be about 4 years old, while he and Shizuo were 12 years old. All three of them had on a yukata. Mikado's yukata was a light blue color with embroidered cranes and purple obi. Little Izaya had on a red yukata with a black obi to go with the red. Last but not least, little Shizuo had on a yellow yukata with a green obi.

'Ah…I remember this. This is when we went to a summer festival that one year.' Izaya shook his head. No, he shouldn't dwell right, especially when they had to find Mikado. He laid the photo down onto one of the tables in the entranceway.

"Come on Shizu-chan, we should hurry." He turned to Shizuo and saw the fake blond holding several photos. Shizuo turned to Izaya and nodded, then he too put the photos he had onto a table.

As they scurry away, one of the candles on the floor glowed brighter. As it got brighter, it revealed blood stains on the floor…

* * *

><p>"Halt!" Hibiya yelled as he spotted a white figure.<p>

Hibiya was in the labyrinth since Dignity Gale informed him moments ago that she saw someone other than the divers in it. As he runs toward the white figure, it looked as if the figure turned around to him. Suddenly, Hibiya felt something shift in the air. Before he knew it, the gray mist around him slowly disperse. He looked up and saw that the white figure had also disappeared along with the mist. The only thing that hadn't change were the buildings.

"Hmph." Hibiya couldn't sense the personality anymore. However he can still sense the other personality roaming around the level. He should rendezvous with Tsugaru to catch the other personality.

* * *

><p>As Izaya and Shizuo exit the white building, they heard a loud splash in the distance. They looked in the direction of the splash and saw a blue European dragon hovering above a cliff. Riding the dragon was a figure wearing a black cloak. The cloaked figure glanced at the two for a brief moment. Underneath the hood of the cloak, they saw a pair of sapphire eyes. But that was all they saw before the figure averted their eyes away from them.<p>

Shizuo and Izaya look down onto the cliff, to see Tsugaru. Tsugaru glanced down the cliff and up at the dragon. He had a panicked expression on his face, and seemed not to know what to do. In a panic, he turned around and saw Shizuo and Izaya.

"Mikado fell into the sea!" Tsugaru exclaimed, and they immediately knew what he meant. Before they could yell something out, the blue dragon began to fly away. Tsugaru turned to the dragon and flew after it in pursuit.

The two didn't questioned why Tsugaru was flying, for there was a more important matter to attend to right now.

They ran up to the cliff and looked down. Below the cliff, dark water waves were crashing against the cliff side and drifting idly along the waves was slivery sea foam, and there also didn't seemed to be any sharp rocks in the water. However, among the water and sea foam, there was something glimmering underneath the water. The small light got dimmer and dimmer as it descend down into the depths of water.

Shizuo lets out a curse and begins to take off his shoes and socks. As Izaya took off his jacket, Shizuo leaped into the water ahead of him. Izaya narrows his auburn eyes downwards at the remnants of a ripple in the dark water.

"Show off," he grumbles as he takes off his shoes and socks. Once he removed the articles of footwear off, he too leaped into the dark water.

When Izaya dived into the water, he looked down to see Shizuo swimming toward the tiny light. Izaya glances around to see if there would be any unexpected surprises. However, all he could see was dark shades of blue and black. Visibility in the water wasn't bad but the darkness of the water made it seem more like an endless abyss than a sea. Izaya shakes his head and begins to follow after the small light with Shizuo taking the lead ahead of him. As they were swimming toward the small light, it gradually got brighter and brighter as they were approaching it. When they got to the light, their eyes widened at what they saw.

The person that Shizuo saw earlier was indeed, Mikado. Mikado however, was unconscious and chains bound his body. Hovering over Mikado was a glowing bluish white miniature-size dragon. The dragon had sleek bluish white feathers, white feathered wings with sky blue tips, and the end of its tail was bushy with a black tip. The tiny dragon looked worried as it continuously floated around Mikado like a loyal familiar.

Without any hesitation, Shizuo swims toward Mikado and seizes the chains. He easily snaps the first link of chains and moves on to the next link. While Shizuo was busy with the chains, Izaya swam down and goes behind Mikado. The raven haired man grabbed hold of Mikado by circling the young boy's chest. Once Shizuo snapped some of the chain links, the rest of the links easily slid off of Mikado. The chain then slump down into the dark water.

While this was all happening, the bluish white dragon just stared at them. When the glowing dragon first saw the two, it was about to bite the blond man's nose for approaching Mikado, but stopped when the blond began to break the chains. And then the one with raven black hair grabbed Mikado as if he was a precious treasure. The small dragon lands on Izaya's left shoulder. From what the dragon could tell, these two men didn't show any hostilely toward Mikado; it had decided that the two were friendly. The rogue turned his head towards the small dragon that had just landed on his left shoulder.

Izaya then begins to swim upward to the surface. Swimming behind him was Shizuo, who was making sure Izaya doesn't let of Mikado. It wasn't until a few seconds later that they emerged from the watery depths.

Shizuo scans the area and sees a coastline to the northeast of them. Shizuo taps Izaya's right shoulder and points his finger in the direction of the coastline. Izaya nodded and the two began to swim toward the coastline. The small glowing dragon gets off of Izaya's left shoulder to fly around them. As it hovers around them, the light that it was giving off was a great assist in helping them see in the dark. Once they were at the coastline, Izaya hauls Mikado up onto the shore. The informant pulls Mikado away from the shoreline, just far enough to get away from the water, and lets go. When he did this, the small dragon lands down by Mikado's head. He then got down on his knees to check Mikado's condition.

While Izaya was examining Mikado, Shizuo kneels down and looks at Mikado. Mikado was wearing the Raira academy uniform with a cobalt blue necktie. Both the uniform and its wearer were soaking wet to the bone. Just when Shizuo was going to scrutinize Mikado some more, the bluish white dragon suddenly yelps. Shizuo eyes widened at what Izaya was doing to Mikado.

He was kissing Mikado.

Izaya's and Mikado's lips were interlocking. He just stared at them in shock. The paladin snapped out of his stupor a few seconds later. Just when he was to march up to Izaya to punch him, the informant pulls away from Mikado's lips and pushes going down on the young boy's chest. Ah…

Could it be that Izaya was giving Mikado CPR? Oh…he suddenly felt incredibly dumb now.

Just as Izaya was going to open Mikado's mouth again, Mikado suddenly coughed. Shizuo and Izaya look down at Mikado as he coughed out water and spit. The young male stopped coughing and slowly open his eyes.

Izaya looks at Shizuo with a slightly smug expression as if pleased of what he just did. Shizuo glared at the flea like he was a blood sucking leech instead. The paladin was trying his best not to punch the flea's face. One of his hands clenched in frustration while his left eye twitched.

'Note to self, beat the hell out of Izaya tomorrow,' Shizuo thought to himself. The fake blond then turns his attention to Mikado, his expression soften as Mikado fully opened his eyes.

Sapphire eyes stared up at the navy blue sky. Bright 1's and 0's were flashing across the sky as Mikado squinted his eyes. As soon as his vision was focused, he gazed up at Shizuo and Izaya.

"Izaya…Shizuo..?" Mikado muttered softly.

The two older males sighed in relief. Shizuo then glares at Izaya. "What the hell was that for?"

"What do you mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked as Shizuo narrowed his eyes at him.

"The kiss!"

"Oh, you mean that? I was merely giving Mikado CPR."

Before they could even begin to argue, the small glowing dragon nuzzles Mikado's face. Mikado responded to the small dragon's affections by petting it. "Koryuu..."

As he continued to pet the dragon, Mikado shifts his attention to Shizuo and Izaya. The sapphire eyed boy didn't know what to say to them. His throat felt extremely dry. He shivered a bit when he felt the sea breeze hit them. A few minutes passed, and he finally found the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you two…" Mikado swallows his own saliva to keep his throat from becoming parch. "I guess I was…afraid in a sense to meet the both of you. I didn't know how to react when I saw the both of you."

Shizuo and Izaya continued to stare at Mikado, so the sapphire eyed boy took it as a sign to continue.

"I'm afraid of losing anyone precious to me. I almost lost Okaa-san because of what happened 10 years ago…"

'10 years ago?' If Izaya remembered correctly, it was 10 years ago that Mikado stopped visiting them. When they were in their pre-teens, they didn't know why Mikado stopped visiting them. What happened to Mikado 10 years ago? Izaya was curious, but he didn't want to risk triggering Mikado. Maybe they will find out as they progress through Mikado's Mental World? Izaya should probably stop musing over it for now because Mikado looked like a he was going to cry. A depressed Mikado didn't sit well with him at all. But before he could offer any words of comfort to Mikado, Shizuo beat him to it first.

"Well, all that matters is that the flea and I are here with you now, right?" Shizuo suddenly said and at that, Mikado and Izaya stared at the fake blond. Izaya raised an eyebrow at Shizuo as if to say 'That's all you're going to say?' and received a glare from the ex-bartender. The ex-bartender rolled his eyes a bit at Izaya before continuing, "What I mean is…how should I put it? Shouldn't you be enjoying the present and looking forward to the future?"

Mikado eyes slightly widened and Izaya blinked at Shizuo. "Wow, I didn't know that you were capable of saying something smart, Shizu-chan."

"Shut the hell up, flea," the two men then started to glare at each other.

When Mikado stopped petting Koryuu, the little dragon looked up at his master in cornered. Mikado stayed silent as if he was trying to process what Shizuo had just said. Then, without any warning, he chuckled. A soft sound that brought about nostalgia for the two older males. Shizuo and Izaya turn their attention to Mikado to see that the younger male was smiling. For Shizuo (despite not having the best memory in the world), it warmed his heart and brought a smile to his lips. And for Izaya, he too had the feeling as Shizuo when Mikado smiled and grins.

Mikado stopped chucking and seemed content. "Simple and straight to the point; that sounds so like Shizuo."

"Is that supposed to be a complement?" Shizuo asked with a teasing tone. Mikado shrugged but the smile still remained. Shizuo took that as a sign that Mikado wasn't down in the dumps anymore.

"What about me, Mikado-chan?" Izaya pouted, feeling a bit left out.

Mikado strokes Izaya's head. "I haven't forgotten about you, Izaya."

If they weren't in the Mental World, then Izaya would feel the full extent of Mikado's fingers in his hair. But strangely enough, he could indeed feel the sensation of Mikado's fingers in his hair. He could feel the soft touches of the young boy's fingers through his hair. Izaya knew he was smiling and that Shizuo was scowling at him, but he didn't give a shit. Mikado's touches were just too good! Unfortunately for Izaya, Mikado withdraws his hand from the informant's head.

"I guess I'm not really alone, after all. I'm not in a house filled with large rooms and silence. I'm now living in a city that is filled to the brim with excitement and noise. Not only that, but I'm also with you two again." Mikado gazed at them, his sapphire eyes almost shone with radiance. "Thank you for reminding of that, and I will definitely look forward to the future."

As if to reflect Mikado's mood, the level suddenly changed. The navy blue sky was now returning to its azure color and the 0's and 1's shine were now dulling to blend in with the now azure colored sky. And the city buildings from the distant that they were at, were returning to their normal size. Koryuu's glow also dulled down since it wasn't that dark anymore. However, that wasn't the only thing that happened. A bright pillar of blue and white light suddenly appeared. Izaya and Shizuo look up to see that the pillar of light wasn't far from them. Before they could get up and investigate, they heard someone walking towards them. The three males turned around and saw Tsugaru walking towards them from the shoreline holding a fur trimmed jacket and two pairs of shoes that had socks in them.

"I see that a Paradigm Shirt has been activated." Tsugaru said as he stopped a few inches from them and hands Shizuo and Izaya their shoes (and in Izaya's case, his jacket too).

"A Paradigm Shift?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow as he puts on his socks and shoes.

"A Paradigm Shift happens when a Songstress spiritual level has grown. By entering the light, Mikado's spiritual level will advance each time he enters the Paradigm Shift." Tsugaru looks up at the pillar of light. "Better hurry before it disappears."

Shizuo was the first to finish putting on his socks and shoes. After he had put on his last shoe, the paladin picked Mikado up bridal style. Mikado squeaks in surprise at being suddenly carried by Shizuo.

"I can walk by myself, Shizuo." Mikado said as he fidgeted in Shizuo's arms.

"Can't be too sure." Shizuo replied and tighten his hold on Mikado.

"I want to carry Mikado, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya whined as he was putting on his fur trimmed jacket.

Shizuo glared at Izaya. "Hell no,"

"Oh, come on~!"

"No!"

As they walked away from the beach, the two older males begin to bicker. Mikado stayed silent as if deciding whether or not he should laugh or sweatdrop at the bickering men. When the three were out of Tsugaru's line of sight, Hibiya appeared behind him. Koryuu flew to Hibiya and settled on the prince's right shoulder.

"What happen to the level 6 personality?" Hibiya inquired as he lightly stroked Koryuu's chin.

"Got away before I could catch him." Tsugaru merely replied as he took an inhale from his kiseru pipe.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to reach the pillar of light. When they reached the pillar of light, they were greeted with a large circular pond and two cherry blossom trees that were placed by the sides of the pond. The pond was filled with pristine blue water that had lotus flowers floating on surface. Cherry blossom petals fell from the two trees and dance in the air as they descend down into the pond. The place itself had this really serene feeling to it, the moment that they had stepped into the area.<p>

Mikado looks up and sees the pillar of blue and white light in the center of the pond. Mikado lightly tugs Shizuo's white dress shirt. "You can put me down now, Shizuo."

Shizuo gazed down at Mikado before he nods and puts him down. Once Mikado was put down, he saunters toward the pond. Shizuo and Izaya watched as their eyes widened a bit when Mikado stepped into the water. Instead of sinking into the water, the sapphire eyed boy was walking on the surface of the water. Just as Mikado was going to enter the pillar of light, he turned to the two men and flashed them a smile.

"I'll see you two in the next level." Mikado said and waved his hand as he entered the pillar of light. For a brief moment, there was a blinding light that lasted for five seconds before it disappeared. When the light died down, the blue and white pillar of light was gone.

"Well, now what?" Shizuo asked. Before Izaya could speak, two doors suddenly appeared before them in front of the pond.

The door to the left was white and had a stained glass window that looked like the lobby that they were in before when they enter Mikado's Mental World. The door to right however, was different. The door was lavender colored with a stained glass design of a fantasy-like city with a castle behind the city. It was hard to tell what the castle looked like, since it was a bit small compare to the city in the stained glass pane. And it was also glowing.

"This is a bit of a surprise." Tsugaru commented as he suddenly appeared behind them.

Shizuo and Izaya almost flinched at Tsugaru's sudden appearance since the Mind Guardian was just at the beach a few minutes ago.

"I do say Tsu-chan, how do you do that?" Izaya inquired, a bit curious as to why Tsugaru would appear out of nowhere at convenient times.

"Teleportation. One of the quirks of being a Mind Guardian." Tsugaru replied and gazed at the two doors. "It seems that Mikado wants the two of you to process to the next level. This usually doesn't happen when a diver enters the Mental World for the first time."

"Are you saying that Mikado wants us to go deeper into his Mental World?" Izaya hypothesized.

Tsugaru nodded and dug into one of his kimono sleeves to pull out a key. The key he had pulled out of his sleeve was a bronze key with a crown shaped head that was adorned with amethysts. Etched onto its shaft were different music notes.

"Now what do you two want to do? Return to the real world, or proceed to the next level?"

**Chapter 10 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: Once again, I would like to say that I'm sorry that this update was late. Good news is that while writing up this chapter, I also wrote a bit of chapter 11. So hopefully next chapter won't be as late as this chapter was. I would also like to thank you guys for being so patience with this fanfic and I hope to update more in the future. There will be more information on how the Mental World works in future chapters and I will also explain a bit of the Mental World if in those chapters too. Anyways, I put a good amount of foreshadowing in this chapter, so I wonder if anyone can spot all of them.<p> 


End file.
